The Unsung War
by SanGio
Summary: ¿Qué hay detrás de la famosa Guerra Circundante del Pacífico? ¿Cómo son los seres humanos detrás de la leyenda del escuadrón "Ghosts of Razgriz"? Una guerra. Un escuadrón. Los héroes desconocidos
1. Prologue

Prologo

A Blazing Soul

"¿Por qué elegiste ese nombre clave?" es una de las preguntas clásicas en este oficio. La preguntamos y nos la preguntan. Las primeras veces que me preguntaron eso decía que era el nombre que me gustaba. Pero todos sabemos que, quizás no siempre, pero estos nombres pueden querer decir más que una palabra.

1995: un año del cual cada quién tiene una historia distinta que contar. Algunas más trágicas que otras. Todas tienen algo en común: guerra. Los padres se van, los hermanos mueren, y a una familia le van quitando las capas como si se tratase de una cebolla, hasta que no queda nada. La vida de una persona puede quedar comprometida para siempre con los dolorosos recuerdos de la guerra.

Yo tenía ocho años en ese entonces. Hay personas que dicen no recordar muy bien esas edades, si no es sólo como un torbellino de aspiraciones y jovialidad. Yo de lo que no logré acordarme en mucho tiempo es de cómo eran esos sueños inquebrantables y esa juventud que aunque efímera, parece eterna. La verdad es que se borraron en la repentina madurez que tuve que asumir. Hay escenas, sin embargo, que recuerdo bien; hay escenas que tienen un impacto más fuerte y que perduran toda la vida.

Cuando leí la carta que mi padre me había escrito antes de suicidarse me enteré de que se lamentaba de muchas cosas… y me pedía disculpas por todas ellas, incluyendo que haya tenido que verlo tumbado en el suelo con su silla de ruedas tirada a un lado y su cabeza atravesada por una bala. Yo tenía quince años, y nos había sustentado desde los diez. Por eso se quitó la vida, porque no podía hacer nada para ayudarme y, estando prácticamente paralizado, la única salida que encontró fue esa.

Para mí, sobra decirlo, fue un golpe devastador. Después de aquello me sentí como un barco sin dirección en el más grande de los océanos. Ese periodo de mi vida se ve distante e incluso borroso ahora, pero en realidad es algo que tiendo a recordar constantemente, puesto que esas experiencias son las que ayudan más a la formación final de uno como persona. Así pues, pasé aquel par de años embotado por una vida la cual había tomado una dirección inesperada, y solía divagar en los momentos mas turbios del pasado y en mi mala suerte, así como en el futuro sin futuro que me aguardaba delante. Finalmente, tras una retahíla de experiencias, realicé que estaba cometiendo la más grande estupidez que podía hacer: echar a perder lo que mi padre me había dejado a costa de su vida. Me había otorgado la libertad; me había entregado la posibilidad de llevar una vida plena. Por supuesto que ésta tenía un precio que debía pagar con esfuerzo y dedicación. Y así decidí hacerlo, y jamás me he arrepentido. Al contrario, es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.

Me decidí a formar parte de la Fuerza Aérea: ¿por qué? La verdad es que hay muchas razones. Lo primero que me hizo estar firme en mi decisión de ser piloto fue mi pasión por los aviones. Soñaba con volar por sobre todo y sentir la libertad de hacerlo a una velocidad inimaginable. Era casi una necesidad que por años se nubló ante las demás necesidades -obviamente primordiales- que me absorbieron durante tanto tiempo; pero redescubrí infaliblemente esa necesidad, porque no había nada que al cabo pudiera esconderla. Es sencillamente algo que tengo que hacer. Sin embargo, la militar, en este caso, la Fuerza Aérea, inevitablemente hace pensar en guerra; algo a lo que sin duda no soy adepto, y que en realidad fue el comienzo de la más aciaga etapa de mi vida. ¿Sinceramente? Creía que no habría ninguna guerra. Era una posibilidad de uno a cien. Tan así era que nuestro país, tras la guerra del '95, estaba escaso de armas e incluso de gente que estuviera enlistada, y así se quedó durante muchos años. Recuerdo que se alentaba a los jóvenes a unirse al ejército y "servir a su país", pero tras una guerra tan cruda como la que había ocurrido muchos preferían hacer caso omiso a la publicidad que difundía el gobierno. Éste tenía prisa por conseguir gente y armas ya que ningún gobierno se quiere quedar sin ejército para atacar y defenderse, o armas para amenazar. No contaban con que además nuestro Presidente haría el trabajo más difícil ya que, pese a las constantes quejas por parte de la mayoría de aquellos políticos, él recortaba los presupuestos para armas y hacía con estos cosas que nada tenían que ver con guerra, enfocándose más en las propuestas pacifistas que surgieron desde el '96. Cómo sea, un país siempre va a querer armas y un ejército fuerte, y esa no era ni mucho menos una señal de que algo fuera a suceder. Jamás se pensó que en tan poco pudiéramos estar envueltos en otra guerra, y menos con un país que había conservado gran parte de su fuerza militar y que solía ser nuestro aliado. Yo tenía la esperanza de hacer lo que me gustaba, que era volar, y nada más. Enseñar a otros pilotos cuando fuera apto para ello; especializarme en un avión y saber todo de él; aprender mecánica…

Cuando tomé mi irrevocable decisión, no tenía idea de en lo que me metía. Iba con mis ideas, visualizando un futuro que, según mi lógica, se iba a presentar como me imaginaba. Curse lo que me faltaba en la escuela, y pocos años después me encontraba esperando los resultados del examen que hacen a cualquiera para calificarlo como un buen oficial y un buen partido para piloto. Aquel examen trataba temas como razonamiento aritmético, matemáticas o ciencia general, hasta hacer un inventario que describiera a uno como persona. Aunque yo me encontré muy seguro de mí mismo a la hora de hacer el examen, los días de espera tras entregarlo me fueron interminables ya que mi vida estaba, de cierta forma, supeditada a ese examen. Al final no lo pasé, y lo más que hice fue estrujar el papel del resultado y pensar que definitivamente la suerte era algo ajeno a mí. El oficial que me lo entregó me informó, o más bien me recordó, que hay una segunda oportunidad para los aspirantes a pilotos, y que si quería podía intentarlo dentro de ciento ochenta largos días. Después me dijo que la primera vez él también había fallado aquel examen, y que yo debía aprovechar esos seis meses para repasarlo todo e intentarlo de nuevo con la viva convicción de lograrlo, porque otra oportunidad no se me volvería a dar. Él fue la persona más gentil que me había topado en mucho tiempo. Era un hombre de unos sesenta años, retirado ya de la adrenalina de volar por los cielos, pero que aun dedicaba su esfuerzo a la Fuerza Aérea. Cuando volví a los seis meses no lo vi. Pregunté por él, aunque no supe hacerlo por nombre porque el torbellino en el que me encontraba cuando lo conocí me hizo olvidar la básica cortesía de preguntárselo. Por fin lograron descifrar a quién me refería y me dijeron que había muerto hacía seis meses de una embolia. El día que hablamos debió ser uno de los últimos para él. No pude evitar pensar que no podía estrechar un lazo con alguien, porque siempre acababa, de una u otra forma, mal. Indagué en ese pensamiento e inconscientemente tomé una postura que resulta en realidad imposible: no tomar afecto por nadie. Era un sentimiento tendencioso, porque por este mundo no se puede pasar así; y pese a que también sostenía una desconfianza general hacia cualquiera, sencillamente nadie puede pasar así por el mundo, y lo descubrí tiempo después.

Teniendo esos pensamientos rondándome en aquellos momentos, el tiempo de espera para los resultados del examen se me pasó como una ráfaga, y afortunadamente esta vez lo había pasado, porque lo hice con toda la viva convicción de lograrlo.

La primera persona que me preguntó el por qué de mi nombre clave fue el Capitán Bartlett. En ese entonces el pasaba su tiempo ayudando a entrenar a los cadetes que llegaban del Cuerpo de Entrenamiento de Oficiales de la Fuerza Aérea. Lo que el Capitán hacía consistía principalmente en traspasar todo su conocimiento de aviación a sus nuevos aprendices, ladrándoles con ímpetu que si querían prevalecer en Sand Island debían hacer más que gustar de volar como pajaritos. Y lo que el hacía era algo muy valioso, porque aunque estos cadetes ya habían sido entrenados en lo básico del pilotaje, el Capitán los hacía unos expertos. Al haberlo vivido puedo asegurar que cualquiera que tuviera de maestro al Capitán Bartlett no podía ser un mal piloto. Como decía, el fue el primero que me preguntó por mi nombre clave.

-Uhm… Me gusta, es todo –le respondí.

-Sí, suena muy bonito, muchacho. Pero creo que tendré que arreglar algo ahí.

-¿Eh? ¿No puedo tener ese nombre clave? –me alarmé.

-¡Relájate! Claro que puedes quedártelo, Lockridge. Pero tengo la mala costumbre de no acordarme de los nombres de mis nuggets, así que les pongo apodos. Eres bastante joven, ¿verdad? ¿Qué edad tienes? –me preguntó.

-Veintitrés, señor.

-La misma edad tenía yo –murmuró.

Y fue ahí que se le ocurrió el apodo para mí.


	2. Chapter I

Capítulo I

Shorebirds

Genette

15 años atrás, hubo una guerra.

Bueno, la guerra rompió aquí varias veces antes. Ellos intentaron invadir las tierras del sur por el valle del norte una y otra vez. Como sea, la suerte nunca estuvo de su lado, y sus victorias no duraron mucho. No realizaron que los tiempos habían cambiado.

Haciendo frente a una derrota tras otra, perdiendo territorio y viendo a su nación menguar, construyeron una fuerza industrial a alturas sin precedentes y la usaron para saldar una batalla final contra el mundo. Eso fue hace quince años…

Pelearon ferozmente, pero fueron completamente derrotados. Entonces, los belkan cometieron lo impensable: usaron armas nucleares sobre su propio suelo. Viendo esta tragedia desarrollarse ante sus ojos, los países victoriosos votaron por dejar las guerras atrás e intentar crear un mundo, quizás no sin fronteras, pero tampoco con armas de destrucción masivas que, decían, algún día serían la extinción de la raza humana.

El mundo estaba nuevamente en paz. Y, gracias a ellos, parecía que duraría eternamente. En una isla distante, lejos de la civilización, los protectores de la paz surcaron el cielo.

"¡Que suerte tengo!" pensé cuando supe que tendría la oportunidad de ser el copiloto del Capitán Bartlett. Yo soy sólo un periodista en espera de buenas historias. Ni siquiera tenía un trabajo fijo; pero no me quejaba, ya que muchas veces aceptaban mis trabajos. Eran las historias de personas a las que normalmente no prestan atención y que, sin embargo, tienen tanto que decir. Sentía que el Capitán era una de esas personas. Y así era. Llegar a esa isla fue el principio de lo mejor que hice en mi carrera.

Como dije, me sentí muy afortunado de la oportunidad que me brindaba el Capitán. Sin embargo, se tornó en algo muy distinto a lo que imaginé sería un vuelo sin contratiempos.

Volábamos sobre la verde tierra de Cape Landers. Era increíble estar a más de cinco mil pies de altura volando a trescientas cuarenta millas por hora. Pocas personas tenían la oportunidad de estar en donde estaba yo: en un avión caza con uno de los mejores pilotos que había producido nuestro país. Pero era complicado estar ahí, aunque el vuelo fuera "tranquilo", por así decirlo. Estaba grabando todo, intentando enfocar al equipo de entrenamiento en mi visor, cuando entonces oí "Alerta Roja" desde el radio; abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y dejé de concentrarme en mi grabación.

-¡Denme un respiro! ¡Estoy haciendo de niñera con estos nuggets! –exclamó el Capitán Bartlett, quién por cierto dio un brusco giro a la derecha; el estaba como si nada. Atrás yo, sintiéndome a desmayar, apenas captando lo que decían por el radio. Informaban que había aviones enemigos en nuestra cercanía; ¿por qué? No pude ni pensarlo. El mundo se volcaba de cabeza, y mi estómago se volcaba de adentro para fuera.

-Disculpa aquello –me aclaró el Capitán una vez que concluimos ese vuelo lleno de adrenalina y aterrizamos de vuelta en Sand Island. Como sea, me pareció inmerecida aquella disculpa. Un instructor había sobrevivido a la batalla, pero se estrello en el aterrizaje. El otro fue muerto en acción arriba en las nubes. No era su culpa que el avión no-identificado nos disparara sin previo aviso. Tampoco era su culpa que el área de baja altitud donde envió a sus cadetes estuviera justamente enfrente del enemigo. Ocho personas murieron porque la Sala de Control había equivocado algunos ceros, y era la única culpable de lo ocurrido. No se me ocurrió nada que decir tras la disculpa del Capitán, así que sólo atiné a decir:

-¡Ese piloto en el Número Siete era increíble! ¿La vio contraatacar?

La respuesta del Capitán fue algo estrafalaria:

-No pude aguantar el ver –y se volteó hacia la chica que estaba aún junto a su avión para rematar diciendo:

-¡Nagase, sigue volando así y morirás muy pronto!

-No moriré, señor.

La voz de la única cadete sobreviviente era casi un susurro.

-¿Estas segura? –replicó el Capitán al tiempo que se volteaba-. Pareciera que no puedes lastimar ni a una mosca…

La enfoqué con mi cámara. Su cara estaba pálida, pero aún así se las arregló para sonreír un poco. La foto, así como mi cámara, fue confiscada por la Seguridad de la base. Era como si la pequeña in-declarada guerra que presencié nunca hubiera sucedido.

Vine a parar a esta pequeña isla porque, como ya mencioné, oí que un muy único jefe de escuadrón estaba aquí. No había pensado, sin embargo, que fuera tan único. Este mal hablado, vieja antorcha de buena naturaleza, podía tomar al más inexperto de los principiantes y forjarlo como un feroz piloto. Por supuesto, esa oportunidad se esfumó con el encuentro de hoy.

El único equipo que tenía ahora era a la Segunda Teniente Nagase, y algunos pocos pilotos que pasaron a estar en tierra ese día. El Capitán Bartlett hizo una sesión, reuniéndolos a todos en la Habitación de Preparamiento. No supe más hasta que regresaron de su inesperada misión mas tarde.

Lockridge

Habíamos estado ahí ya varios minutos, y estos seguían pasando. Él estaba sentado, mirando hacía el techo sin dirigir palabra a nadie. Lo que pasaba por la mente del Capitán en ese momento no me consta. Sospecho que quería vislumbrar la mejor manera de llevar el peso que tenía ahora sobre los hombros. Por fin dejó de mirar al techo para mirarnos a nosotros, sus "nuggets", como le gustaba llamarnos.

-Se que no les gusta esto –empezó diciendo con un ronco suspiro-, pero estamos cortos de personal. Empezando mañana, todos ustedes estarán montando guardia, nuggets. Si volamos, quédense pegados a mí allá arriba. ¡Nagase!

-Señor.

-Volaras Número Dos en mi ala. Debo echar un ojo en ti o quién sabe en qué te metas.

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza de forma obediente. Aunque no creo que le gustara mucho la idea de ser Número Dos por ese motivo.

-¡Hey! Y yo seré Wardog 3, ¿verdad? –interrogó el sujeto fornido que se encontraba delante de mí. Su nombre era Chopper, un rokanrolero alto y con peinado a la Elvis Presley.

-Es lo de menos –le respondió el Capitán-. Si quieres lanza una moneda con Kid.- Y sin más, salió del salón. Yo hice una pequeña y casi imperceptible mueca. Siempre perdía en esta clase de cosas. Pero me daba igual, así que cuando Chopper volteó a verme a ver si aceptaba, saqué una moneda de mi bolsillo. El sonrió y dijo:

-¡Bien! Pido escudo.

Perdí. Fui Wardog 4. Después, todo tomaría un giro de 360°.

Ese mismo día sonó la alarma. Se trataba de otra aeronave no-identificada que había entrado a nuestro espacio aéreo. Era un avión de reconocimiento y ya había disparado, pese a las advertencias, a la defensa costera de Cape Landers. Debíamos interceptarlo y hacerlo aterrizar.

Nos envestimos en nuestros trajes rápidamente. Antes de irnos no pude evitar posar mi vista en Nagase. Era curioso que una chica que parecía tan delicada pudiera pilotear un avión de la forma en que lo hacía ella. Y en realidad era increíblemente valiente, y me lo demostraría más tarde. Desde nuestro entrenamiento en Heierlark me había fijado en ella, pero nunca tuvimos más contacto que el de dos compañeros entre muchos otros. Supongo que ella tendría muchas cosas en mente, porque el entrenamiento es muy riguroso y prácticamente no había oportunidad de hacer nada más. Y yo, además, algo de culpa he de haber tenido, porque todavía en aquel año tuve el latente sentimiento de no tomar afecto por nadie. Como sea, íbamos a ir los tres juntos a nuestra primera misión y mi forma de ver las cosas se había tornado un poco más madura, así que me acerqué para estrechar lazos con mis dos compañeros.

-Hey, suerte allá arriba –les deseé.

-Igualmente Kid, aunque esta misión me suena a algo aburrido.

Chopper siempre se había mostrado como un tipo muy sociable. No dudó en adoptar el apodo que el Capitán había designado para mí.

-Bien, ¿qué más querías en nuestra primera misión? –le respondí

-Si, supongo que no se puede ser tan exigente.

-Chicos –cortó Nagase-, debemos darnos prisa.

-Sí, sí, afirmativo Nagase… Cielos… Vamos Kid.

Chopper y yo ya íbamos hacía nuestros F-20, pero Nagase nos llamó la atención antes de que llegáramos a ellos.

-¡Hey!... Buena suerte.

Chopper le dio las gracias con un grito y yo le sonreí antes de voltearme. Creo que lo notó.

Nos encontrábamos surcando los cielos de Cape Landers y desde ahí se veían los bastos terrenos llanos de esa zona. Iba muy distraído, con la emoción de una misión encima. No tenía idea de las muchas más que vendrían delante, y sencillamente me encontraba feliz de poder poner a prueba aquello que por tanto tiempo había practicado. El Capitán sostenía la regular habladuría que se lleva a cabo por el radio con los AWACS o los centros de información, y sólo lo sé porque es obvio, pero no oí una palabra de lo que dijo ya que no estaba en las nubes solo literalmente, sino también mentalmente.

-¡Wardog 4!, ¿holaaaaa? ¿Puedes oírme, Kid? ¡Mejor que estés cuidando nuestra cola, hijo! –exclamó al no oír reacción alguna en mí.

-Lo oigo alto y claro, Capitán. –confirmé.

-Por lo menos parece que estás confiado. No te separes de mí… ¡Ah! Y recuerda… en la radio solo se puede oír la voz, así que olvídate de tu mutismo.

-Recibido.

Entre habladurías de Chopper y ordenes del Capitán nos acercamos a aquella nave enemiga que nos había llevado hasta ahí. En tan poco tiempo Chopper ya se había ganado un apodo: Boca de Motor era su nuevo nombre, y no sólo me resultó hilarante, sino que disfrute -con cierta malicia- de no ser el único con un apodo en el grupo. Ciertamente Nagase no tenía uno, hasta donde yo sabía. Esa era una misión muy tranquila y todos nos encontrábamos relajados. Yo no me sentía nervioso en lo más mínimo ya que esta vez no podría ocurrir siquiera un accidente como el que había habido el día anterior. O eso creía. Finalmente Chopper mandó una orden de rendimiento a aquel avión, no sin quejarse de tenerlo que hacer él. Ésta no surtió efecto.

-Creo que esto no va a funcionar –opiné.

-Quizás no les gustó la voz del rockabilly –dijo el Capitán refiriéndose a Chopper.

-¿Eh? Pues si quiere inténtelo usted, yo ya hice lo que pude…

-¡Es broma, Boca de Motor! –aclaró el Capitán-. Lo hiciste bien, pero este bastardo no quiere hacer caso. Tendremos que-

-¡Alerta! –apremió el AWACS-; Tenemos cuatro aviones no-identificados entrantes a alta velocidad. ¡Están a doscientas ochenta millas, altitud de seis mil pies! ¡No disparen hasta órdenes futuras!

-Cruzando el estanque para cubrir a su avión espía, ¿eh? Ahí hay un piloto que se merece sus alas. ¡Entrada enemiga a doscientos ochenta! Vamos. Hey, y no dispararán hasta que yo lo diga, ¿entendido?

Hice una mueca y le respondí un breve:

-…¡Yep!

-Buen chico.

No pude evitar rolar los ojos hacía arriba y sentirme como perro (y no exactamente de guerra), pero en realidad no era algo que me molestara. Era el estilo de relación que se llevaba con el Capitán. Nos acercamos a los aviones, que a su vez se acercaban a nosotros a alta velocidad, como había dicho Thunderhead. Seguía sin sentirme muy nervioso, pero cuando Chopper nos alertó de que estábamos siendo blanco de sus disparos mi pulso se aceleró en pocos segundos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada al respecto. El Capitán nos ordenó fulminantemente que contraatacáramos, aunque el mismo estaba violando las órdenes de Thunderhead.

-Capitán Bartlett, este es Thunderhead. ¡Esta violando órdenes directas!

-¡Cómetelo! ¡No veré a más de mis pilotos morir!

-¡Edge, interceptando!

-Los tiraremos a todos abajo, Kid –me dijo el Capitán.

-Recibido Capitán.

-¡Escuadrón Wardog, mantengan las armas! ¡No disparen hasta órdenes futuras!

-Girando para interceptar bandidos –declaró Nagase, provocando un chiflido de Chopper.

-No lo dejes ir. ¡Apunta con rectitud! –le apoyó el Capitán.

-Retengan su fuego –ordenaba Thunderhead; sin embargo, lo hacía más porque tenía que hacerlo que porque esperara que dieran resultado sus exigencias. Si por algo el Capitán no había sido ascendido de rango en quince años era porque cuando violaba las reglas -cosa usual-, lo hacía hasta llegar al final; ni más ni menos. Y en esos momentos debíamos salvarnos el pellejo. Pasando por el arco del triunfo las interminables demandas de Thunderhead derribé al primer avión de una considerable lista. Un misil y algunos disparos fueron suficientes. Otro andaba en mi cola. El Capitán estaba a 90° contrario a mí, así que dio una vuelta y me lo sacó de encima de una manera tan veloz que no pude sino quedarme con la boca abierta.

-¡Vamos a hacer el mismo número de aterrizajes que de despegues! –anunció él con confianza.

Chopper derribó, como sincronizándose con las palabras de aliento del Capitán, a uno de los aviones enemigos.

-¡Bien, bien! Así se hace –le congratulo el Capitán-. Se acerca otra formación, vamos a interceptarlos.

Cada uno de nosotros tomó a un enemigo. El Capitán no tardó en eliminar al suyo e incluso se dio el lujo de ir a ayudar a Nagase.

-Blaze, este es Chopper. No te pongas nervioso ahora. ¿Estarás bien?

-Recibido. Estoy perfectamente, Boca-de-Motor.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya te oí… No hay porque ponerse agresivos.

-Hehe.

-Rayos, siento que soy el único al que apuntan –protestó

-Hablas demasiado, he ahí el por qué –confirmó el Capitán.

-¡Whoa! ¡Chopper, ven acá y distrae a este tipo! –solicité

El avión que me perseguía, y por el cual le había pedido ayuda a Chopper, me disparó algunas balas y dieron en el costado izquierdo del avión, pero no hicieron más que agujeros.

Si esto sigue así, la próxima bala entrara por las turbinas –pensaba nervioso.

-¡Ya se pusieron locos! –exclamó Chopper al observar al insistente avión en mi cola-. Capitán, ¿cree que este chico estará bien?

-Hm… –murmuró el Capitán, e hizo una pequeña pausa- Supongo que está muy asustado para responderte él mismo.

Decidí dejar la respuesta, no en palabras, sino en acciones, e intercepté a mi enemigo. Realicé una vuelta immelmann para lograrlo y aventajarlo. Lo hice suficientemente rápido para que él no tuviera forma de escapar, y lo único que necesité fue algo de puntería. Lo liquidé segundos antes de que llegara Chopper.

-¡Bien hecho, Kid! ¡Ya veo que tienes mas agallas de lo que creí! –me felicitó el Capitán.

Quedaba sólo uno. Nagase y yo lo teníamos a la misma distancia. El avión enemigo creyó que yo sería el que le haría frente ya que intentó perderme a mí, pero al dar la vuelta Nagase le siguió la pista sin perder tiempo. Supongo que creyó también poder perderla a ella, pero en lo que pareció una competencia, Nagase fue quién ganó, asestando un golpe que lo dejó echando humo arriba de las turbinas y con el cual no hubo necesidad de hacer nada más.

-Todos los aviones no-identificados han sido destruidos –confirmó Thunderhead.

-Este es su Capitán. ¿Pueden oír mi voz?

-Negativo –respondí.

-¡Hey! Eso quiere decir que pueden oírme.

-Hehe. Lo siento Capitán –jadeé-. Lo oigo perfectamente.

-¿Están todos vivos? Muy bien. Buen trabajo, nuggets. Wardog 4, para conmemorar el hecho de que todos salimos de esa batalla en una pieza, te dejaré conservar tu apodo y de ahora en adelante te llamaré Kid, sin importar qué. ¿Entendido? Bien.

Ese era, obviamente, el apodo que había pensado para mí el Capitán aquel día cuando recién llegué a Sand Island.

Bien, ya no hay vuelta de hoja –pensé sonriendo.

-Lo juro hombre… –suspiró Chopper.

Cuando llegamos de la misión y bajamos de nuestros aviones, lo primero que el Capitán tuvo que hacer fue ir a rendir cuentas al Comandante Perrault en el cuartel. Chopper tuvo que airear su opinión al respecto mientras salíamos del hangar.

-No puede ser, ¡nos hubieran liquidado si no disparábamos! Es decir, ¿cual es la obsesión? –arguyó.

-Lo sé, hoy voy a soñar con Thunderhead –respondí fastidiado.

-Ya lo creo que sí. Yo por lo pronto... pff, me alegra no estar en los zapatos del Capitán.

Yo le respondí distraído:

-Ya debe estar acostumbrado…

Estaba mirando a Nagase, quién no había dicho palabra y no parecía prestar atención a nada.

-Hey Nagase, ¿está todo bien? –le pregunté

-Si, lo siento, estaba algo pensativa…

-¡Una laguna mental! –añadió Chopper apenas había acabado Nagase la frase.- Así las llamaba mi abuela.

Nagase y yo nos miramos cada quién con una sonrisa. Vaya que Chopper tenía una habilidad para el dialogo cómico.

-¿Qué? –preguntó mirándonos.

-¡Nada! –sonreí

Pasaron tres días antes de que voláramos otra vez. Algunas veces comimos juntos en el comedor. Chopper no dejaba de hacerle honor al apodo que le había puesto el Capitán. Era el que más hablaba, contando historias y haciendo círculos de gente a su alrededor que apreciaba un buen relato, ya que era buen narrador. Yo no solía hablar mucho, y ocurría a menudo que me quedaba en una "laguna mental". En una ocasión, en el comedor, Chopper contaba una de sus mil y un historias a algunos compañeros; todos estaban parados a su alrededor con la oreja atenta. Yo seguía, sin embargo, en mi silla y en mi laguna, con la barbilla recargada en mi puño y sin prestar atención. De pronto me encontré con que Nagase estaba justo enfrente mío, del otro lado de la mesa, en su silla y en su laguna también. Había un alboroto de gente a nuestro alrededor, pero ella fue la única que me sacó de mis pensamientos con el simple hecho de estar sentada pensando. Nunca olvidaré esa imagen.

Bartlett

Yo sabía lo que se venía. Tres días seguidos sin ningún nuevo acontecimiento no era algo que me hiciera desistir sobre lo que presentía.

Pops estaba en el hangar. ¿Yo? Bien, como dije, esos días habían sido como el ojo del huracán, así que no tenía mucho que hacer y me encontraba acompañándolo.

-Hey, vamos, es medio día y tú arreglando un avión… -le dije a Pops, quién se empecinaba en estar ahí aunque hacía un calor del demonio.

-Aquí en el hangar está bastante fresco, creo yo –me respondió con una de esas inquebrantables sonrisas que ni siquiera yo de mal humor podía borrar.

-Bien –respondí-. Quizás la idea de ir por algo al comedor te mueva de ahí.

-No, no… De hecho preferiría que reanudásemos nuestra charla.

-El comedor me parece el lugar idóneo para eso.

-Dime, ¿en qué crees que desemboque esto? –me preguntó reanudando aquella charla y zafándose de mi propuesta.

-¿Los ataques? Vamos, mataron a mis cadetes –dije dando un corto suspiro-. ¿No te huele mal a ti?

-Sí, no puedo negarlo. ¿Pero quién? ¿Qué país?

-Hm, tengo mis sospechas –dije llevándome la mano a la barbilla, pero pronto me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal-. ¡Hey! –exclamé-; ¿Y que hacemos aquí todavía? Es hora de comer, y dudo que sea tu costumbre pasar por alto esa hora.

-¡Chistoso! –respondió sabiendo que aludía a su barriga-. Oye, ¿ese es Blaze allá?

-Sí. Quién sabe que esté haciendo aquí el muchacho. Supongo que todo esto lo tiene emocionado.

-Debe de ser. Hey, Jack…

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué usaste ese apodo en él?

Di un suspiro

-Ah, pues… Me recordó los viejos días.

-De hecho se parece a ti. Pero no creo que ese apodo sea sólo por algo meramente físico, ¿o si?

-Tiene potencial. Tú sabes, tengo buen ojo. Ahora que hizo su primer combate me hizo asegurarme de que este ojo mío vale mucho… Hmm… ¿Sabes?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Aún es un nugget, pero su forma de volar me recordó a cierto piloto de la Guerra Belkan; si sabes a quién me refiero.

-No podría ser a otro. Bien, sólo el tiempo dirá si es digno de comparación, ¿no crees?

-Sí, bueno… Tengo el presentimiento de que lo probará muy pronto. Ya veremos que tal le va.


	3. Chapter II

Capítulo II

Open War

Lockridge

El día veintisiete de septiembre sonó la alarma un poco después del almuerzo. Nos reunimos con el Capitán para ir a la sesión informativa y enterarnos de nuestra misión.

-¡Muy bien, escuchen! –empezó a decir el Comandante Perrault-. Con la esperanza de que no violen más ordenes directas –y lanzó una fulminante mirada al Capitán-, se les requiere que vayan a hacerle frente a los androides que un buque de reconocimiento está lanzando en nuestro espacio aéreo. Como saben, Sand Island es nuestra primera línea de defensa, y lo que esté haciendo este buque aquí es crucial para nosotros. Dado que no sabemos las circunstancias en las que estamos, no dispararan, y repito, _no _dispararan al buque, y solo derribaran a los androides. Se les darán más ordenes a seguir cuando acaben con ellos ¿He sido suficientemente claro?

-¡Como el cristal! –se adelantó a decir Chopper.

El Comandante se le quedó viendo con otra de aquellas miradas, y el Capitán Bartlett se apuró a decir:

-No perdamos más tiempo. Vayamos.

Creo que el Comandante se quedó viendo a Chopper hasta que este salió de la habitación. Sin duda Perrault era el último sujeto con el que uno quisiera tratar, viéndose como una persona desagradable en todo sentido. Pero no quedaba de otra. Llegamos al hangar y el Capitán nos dijo:

-Muy bien, una misión más para ustedes, nuggets. Andan de suerte… ¡Hey, boquifloja!

Chopper volteó al momento, aunque noté que se arrepintió de saberse él el boquifloja.

-¿Sí, Cap?

-Mira, a mí tampoco me agrada mucho ese Perrault, pero la próxima vez… guárdatelo, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo último lo dijo con la severidad propia de su rango y Chopper se le quedó mirando unos momentos; finalmente asintió. Cuando el Capitán se hubo marchado a su avión, Chopper me sacó algo de plática que obviamente no giraba en torno a ese tema, sino a la misión que estábamos a punto de llevar a cabo.

-Hey Kid, me sigue sonando a algo aburrido.

-Bueno, la última vez hubo una sorpresa al final. ¿Quién dice que no la habrá esta vez también?

-¡Hehe! Sí. Mientras no nos vayan a freír, ¿verdad?

-Lo dudo –le respondí con confianza.

Chopper se dio cuenta de que Nagase había alcanzado al Capitán antes de que éste se subiera a su Phantom, y se encontraban hablando sobre algo que no alcanzábamos a oír por la distancia. Nagase se volteó unos segundos después, dándole la espalda al Capitán y dirigiéndose a su avión. Chopper se acercó a ella.

-¿Hay algún cambio en la misión, o qué cuchicheaban, Nagase? –le interrogó Chopper alzando las cejas.

-Nada importante, Chopper –le respondió ella sonriendo un poco.

Chopper se la quedó viendo entrecerrando los ojos y puso una de sus extrañas expresiones.

-¡Bueno! Si tú lo dices –aceptó finalmente.

-¡Hey! –nos llamó la atención el Capitán, e hizo un ademán con la cabeza señalando que debíamos partir. Montamos nuestros aviones y nos dirigimos a la pista. Aunque era una misión aburrida, como decía Chopper, el hecho de tener a aquellos androides en nuestro cielo y al buque que los lanzó navegando en nuestro mar era algo bastante extremo, y empezaba a oler a problemas.

-Wardog, este es Thunderhead. Androides de reconocimiento no tripulados están regresando al buque espía. Derríbenlos antes de que lo logren. –nos informó Thunderhead una vez que despegamos.

-Por supuesto. ¿Entendieron, pandilla?

-No se preocupe Capitán –le respondió Chopper-, Thunderhead nos lo estará recordando.

El Capitán rió roncamente

-Tenlo por seguro.

Interceptamos rápidamente a los androides. Eran pequeños y apuntarles resultaba fastidioso. Yo derribé a uno en poco tiempo porque eran también muy frágiles. En un par de minutos ya habíamos liquidado a cuatro. Eran lentos y hacían casi nulas maniobras. Bastaba la metralleta para hacerlos irse en picada hacia el mar.

-¿Cómo vas, Kid? –me preguntó el Capitán muy relajado-. Bastante sencillo, ¿eh?

Tardé un poco en contestar porque estaba apuntándole a uno de los androides y no lograba tenerlo en la mira, así que el Capitán agregó-: Mas te vale que no tengas problemas manejando esto.

-No Capitán, sólo es molesto, pero no resulta un problema en absoluto.

-Ok, vamos a apurarnos para terminar con esto.

En cuestión de segundos ya había derribado a otros dos androides. Chopper llamó mi atención:

-Hey Kid, deja algunos enemigos para mí, ¿está bien?

-Tendrás que darte prisa –le contesté.

-Bah, odio estar en un combate aéreo con estos droides –gruñó el Capitán-. Estaré observando desde fuera.

-¿Son manejados por control remoto estos androides? –preguntó Nagase.

-Me parece que sí –le respondí.

-A mí por lo pronto me alegra saber que no hay ninguna vida humana en estas cosas. ¿No opinas lo mismo? –agregó Chopper.

-Así es, aunque no hay que acostumbrarse.

-No te lo tomes tan a pecho, Kid. Por lo pronto, podemos derribarlos y no preocuparnos. ¡De hecho es un buen momento para una pequeña competencia de puntuaciones!

-No se den ningún respiro, aún quedan cuatro -ordenó el Capitán.

-Relájese, Cap. Tenemos todo bajo control –aseguró Chopper.

-No se confíen. No sabemos en que clase de trampa estamos –le respondió el Capitán. Y con razón. Esa situación era muy extraña, y yo tampoco podía quitarme la sensación de que algo andaba mal. Finalmente liquidé al último.

-Listo Capitán, el último ha caído –le informé.

-El radar muestra otras señales –anunció.

La voz de Thunderhead se hizo un trueno en nuestros radios y confirmó lo dicho por el Capitán. Justo como la última vez, en los mismos vectores exactos y casi a la misma velocidad se acercaban los nuevos enemigos; esta vez aviones como los nuestros, manejados por experimentados pilotos. El Capitán dijo lo que todos pensábamos:

-Cielos, ¿cuántos aviones tienen alineados en la frontera? Nosotros sólo tenemos cuatro de nuestro lado. Será mejor abortar. Síganme.

No pasó mucho tiempo que los aviones atacantes ya estaban detrás de nosotros pese nuestro intento de retirada.

-¡No puedo hacerlo, no me dejan en paz! –declaró Chopper, quién estaba algo rezagado y con un persistente bandido detrás de él.

-Aguanta allí. Limpiaré tu seis en punto –le dijo el Capitán.

-Rayos, ¿por qué tuve que sacar la pajilla corta hoy?

-¡Todos, dejen de quedarse con la boca abierta y empiecen a disparar! –ladró el Capitán.

-Blaze, recibido.

-No te preocupes, sólo recuerda tu entrenamiento.

De la misma forma que antes sentí el pulso a reventar. Tenía las palmas sudorosas y la adrenalina circulando por mis venas. Pero volar a esas alturas y a esas velocidades me convertía en algo más; era una sensación que tomaba mucho poder en mí. La libertad, el dejarse ir. Siempre tomaba nuevos bríos cuando surcaba el cielo y pasaba por entre las nubes a velocidades inimaginables. Se me ocurren pocas cosas más increíbles que esa sensación.

-¡Wardog, no están autorizados para interceptar en este momento! –insistía Thunderhead.

Uno de los bandidos me tomó por sorpresa al girarse y dirigirse hacia mí a una velocidad que no esperaba. Íbamos cara a cara; parecía una colisión inminente. Una batalla del viejo oeste es una buena referencia para este combate de apenas segundos. Yo disparé mi misil como si el manubrio fuera una extensión de mi cuerpo. El lo hizo también. El mío impactó y el suyo me pasó rozando un ala.

-¿Derribaron a un enemigo sin permiso de interceptar? ¡¿Qué están pensando, Wardog?!

-Thunderhead, estamos siendo atacados. –objeté.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes –me dijo el Capitán-. Estos cabezas huecas no entienden. Ustedes enfóquense en liquidar a estos tipos.

-Recibido Capitán –dijo Nagase-. Giro a la derecha para interceptar bandido en su cola.

-Bien, así se hace.

-Por cierto, ¿son aquellos los mismos pilotos de ayer?

-Aparentemente –dije yo-. Están dispuestos a liquidarnos aquí, así que estén atentos.

-¿Están aquí para vengar a sus androides, o qué? –preguntó Chopper.

-No creo que sea tan sencillo –respondí.

-Otra vez con lo mismo, ¿eh? Espero que estén listos para pelear esta vez –se entusiasmó el Capitán.

Nagase ya se había desecho, con habilidad, del bandido detrás del capitán.

-Parecen estar ansiosos por fisgonear nuestro país –mencionó Chopper.

-Bien, ve a recolectar algunas cuotas de entrada –propuso el Capitán.

-¡Hehe! Seguro Cap.

Chopper liquidó a uno casi inmediatamente, pero otro avión al que intentó derribar fue más escurridizo que aquel otro.

-¡Rayos, no logro darle! –exclamó

-Sencillamente no tienes el toque sutil. Observa a Nagase –le apremió el Capitán, quién fue en su ayuda y derribó al avión con pulcritud. Viendo que ya no necesitaba interceptar a ese avión, Chopper fue tras otro. Creyó ya tenerlo en la mira, pero el enemigo dio un giro repentino con el que pasó rozando el avión de Chopper. Tras ver ese impresionante movimiento, observé al avión volverse para perseguir a Chopper de la misma forma que este lo estuviera haciendo segundos antes.

-¡No me atraparas mientras tenga combustible en mi avión! –aseguró Chopper-. Diablos, acaba de volar justo enfrente de mis narices. ¡Ven acá y ayúdame, Kid!

-Ve a ayudar a Mr. Rock'n'Roll, Kid.

-Recibido Capitán. Voy para allá, Chopper.

-Sin duda se mueven mejor que esos androides –comentó Nagase.

-Diantre que sí, y este tipo quizás sea mejor que yo –admitió Chopper mientras él y su enemigo jugaban al gato y al ratón.

-¡Ya casi lo tengo! –le dije a Chopper.

-No, espera… ¡Ya lo tengo yo!

Y lanzó un misil que acabó por derribar al avión hecho una humareda. Festejó su logro, pero al tiempo ya tenía otro avión detrás de él. Tuvo que hacer un giro muy brusco para quitárselo de encima-. ¡Este giro esta aplastando mi cerebro! –exclamó.

-¡Si tienes suficiente energía para seguir hablando, úsala también para dispararle al enemigo! –le ordenó el Capitán.

-No puedo estar en torno a su cola… ¡Whoa!... ¡Es bueno!

-Hey, Kid… ¡ve y lúcete! –me apremió el Capitán.

-Ya en eso estoy, Capitán. Te lo sacaré de encima, Chopper… ¡Fox Two!

-¡Bingo! ¡Acertaste, Kid! Gracias por la ayuda.

-Cuando quieras.

-Cuadro despejado. Todas las aeronaves hostiles han sido destruidas –nos anunció Thunderhead.

-Alerta aún en efecto. Estén prevenidos –nos alertó Nagase.

-¡Cuidado, Nagase! –gritó el Capitán-; ¡Están debajo de nosotros también!

Un misil salido del buque espía giró en dirección al avión de Nagase. Ella intentó perderlo, pero no consiguió más que un poco de tiempo antes del impacto. Entonces el Capitán hizo algo memorable: un movimiento veloz lo posicionó por pocos segundos detrás de Nagase e hizo que el misil lo siguiera a él. Acabó por impactar en su ala derecha.

-¡Capitán! –gritó Nagase.

-¡Hey! Guárdense las exageraciones. Voy a aterrizar aquí. Podemos remplazar estas cosas; es traer vivo al equipo lo que importa. Hagan un llamado para apresurar la búsqueda y al helicóptero de rescate. Y mi avión de reserva también. ¿Ok?

-¡Alerta, alerta! ¡Escuadrón Wardog, regresen a la base inmediatamente!

-¡Pero el helicóptero de rescate aún no esta aquí! –repeló Nagase.

-¡Dejen eso al equipo de rescate! Llenen sus tanques y vuelvan a la base… ¡El enemigo nos ha declarado la guerra! –sentenció Thunderhead con las peores palabras que podía decir.

Yuktobania, un país industrial y sindicalista, con bastas tierras proclamadas, nos había declarado la guerra. Habían sido aliados nuestros, ayudándonos a nosotros, a Sapin y a Ustio en la guerra Belkan hace 15 años. Osea y Yuktobania seguían teniendo fuertes lazos aún después de la guerra, e incluso unieron fuerzas en un proyecto que desembocó en la creación del Arkbird, una gigantesca estación espacial. No pude dar con una razón de por qué nos habían declarado la guerra.

Nagase, Chopper y yo volvimos a la base, pero ni siquiera alcanzamos a aterrizar. Nos informaron desde la radio que el puerto naval de St. Hewlett estaba siendo bombardeado. Siendo el caso que ni siquiera pusimos los pies otra vez en Sand Island, tampoco pudimos tener una sesión informativa, y ésta tuvo que llevarse a cabo cuando estábamos ya por llegar al puerto. Yuktobania había lanzado un ataque aéreo sorpresa sobre el puerto. Los yukes habían logrado causar la sorpresa que querían, puesto que cundía el pánico. Había en el puerto muchos barcos de la Tercera Flota Naval de Osea; el estandarte de esta flota naval era el portaaviones Kestrel, pero debíamos proteger a todos del ataque.


	4. Chapter III

Capítulo III

Narrow Margin

Creo que el estremecimiento debió haber sido simultáneo en nosotros tres al ver el puerto aparecer por entre la tierra rocosa que lo cubría. Proteger ese puerto iba a ser una tarea muy diferente a cualquiera que hubiéramos tenido antes, y como escuadrón éramos sólo tres, lo cual era francamente ridículo. Thunderhead le informó a Nagase que ella lideraría la formación. Pensé que ella lo haría bien, y la verdad me encontraba curioso de saber cómo lo llevaría a cabo. Pero se negó, y mi sorpresa ascendió cuando me dijo que yo tomara el mando.

-Segunda Teniente Nagase, siga sus órdenes –le ordenó Thunderhead.

-No, Blaze liderará. Protegeré sus seis en punto. Y no perderé a un líder de vuelo otra vez.

-Nagase, ¿estás segura? –le pregunté yo, inseguro de su decisión.

-Sí –me respondió con brevedad. Al oír la pequeña discusión que estaba tomando lugar entre Nagase y Thunderhead, Swordsman, un piloto del Kestrel, pasó por entre nosotros con su flamante F-14.

-Dejen de perder el tiempo ¡Esto es guerra! El enemigo esta por todas partes y los comerán vivos –nos previno con severidad.

-Swordsman, recibido. Blaze estará al mando de nuestro escuadrón –respondió Nagase.

-¿Ese es todo su escuadrón? ¿Tres aviones?... –dio un suspiro tras decir eso y dijo-: De acuerdo, no es por desanimarlos, pero si quieren siquiera tener la oportunidad de sobrevivir aquí, manténganse unidos. Usen la ofensiva como su mejor defensa, y no quiten sus ojos del Kestrel.

-Gracias por el consejo, Capitán –le agradecí-. También lo ayudaremos a usted todo lo que podamos.

-Se los agradezco. Ahora empecemos el ataque, no hay un segundo que perder.

Estábamos en plena batalla y no había vuelta atrás; no pude evitar otro estremecimiento. Realmente empecé a dudar que llegáramos a salir de ahí con vida, por más apoyo mutuo que nos brindáramos. Intenté desenfocar mis pensamientos; cerré por un momento los ojos dando un suspiro y comencé la larga batalla derribando un avión con la metralleta que se dirigía al Buzzard, uno de los tres portaaviones. Me dio gusto lograr aquello, pero era un ambiente tan tenso que no había tiempo para festejar los logros. Todo era caótico, tanto en el mar como en el cielo. Personas en los barcos se comunicaban por la radio diciendo que su barco estaba en llamas. Recuerdo un par de líneas sobre todo, de dos tripulantes de la flota:

-Dos, no… ¡Tres barcos están en flamas!

-¡Esto no es un simulacro! –respondió otro

-¡Gracias por especificarlo, idiota!

Las voces inclusive chillonas por los nervios que se apoderaban de todos abajo en el mar era la ineludible muestra de que esa era una situación de alerta máxima y con pocas posibilidades de éxito para nosotros. El Kestrel parecía no avanzar, o eso era lo que percibía yo. Sin embargo no podía mirar a ningún lugar donde no hubiera aviones enemigos. Nagase, Chopper y yo nos mantuvimos juntos lo más posible durante la primera ola de aviones. Sentía un temblor en mis manos, y cuando toda la cabina se pintaba de rojo al parpadear de las luces de alerta, el corazón se me iba a la boca. En uno de esos momentos, al estar escapando de un misil, un F-5 se me presentó delante. Sin mucho tiempo para pensar decidí lanzar un misil y acabar de perder al que me seguía a mí al mismo tiempo. Al lograrlo me di cuenta en mi radar de cómo el misil que había disparado yo se iba de largo y el F-5 seguía su vuelo. Lo había evadido, y nunca sabré a donde fue a parar aquel misil. Obviamente esto me pasó muchas veces en batalla, pero aquella fue la primera vez que me pasó en un escenario en el que pudiera tener un impacto negativo. Crispé los puños y apreté los dientes, pero no había tiempo de parar a ver los daños y seguí interceptando enemigos, mayoritariamente con la metralleta por el racionamiento de misiles.

Nos habíamos separado un poco ya que el enemigo estaba dispersado de una manera increíble, y parecían llegar de todos lados. El Kestrel seguía siendo prioridad así que se nos ordenó establecer una defensa/ofensiva siguiendo al Kestrel por su camino a mar abierto. Al oír esta orden de Thunderhead, Snow accedió de inmediato ya que ese portaaviones era tan importante para él como Sand Island lo era para nosotros. Thunderhead le ordenó permanecer en el sector oriental, y nosotros debíamos encargarnos de la flota. La indignación que Snow mostró ante eso la hubiera sentido yo también en su lugar, pero en un momento así más valía apegarse a las ordenes sin perder tiempo en discusiones. Snow sólo atinó a decir:

-¡Demonios, cabeza de cerdo!... Está bien, cuento con ustedes Wardog ¡No pierdan nuestro portaaviones!

-Recibido Swordsman –le respondí-. Protegeremos al Kestrel con la vida.

Aproximadamente cinco aviones llegaron desde el oeste por el puente, pasando por debajo del mismo. Nos dirigimos a ellos para no darles la oportunidad de siquiera tocar a la flota, la cual pronto logró salir del puerto por completo. Muchos aliados de la misma flota nos ayudaban con la carga, y todo parecía empezar a tomar mejor rumbo. Hasta pasó por mi mente la expresión del Capitán Bartlett si nos viera volver sanos y salvos, y como estaría orgulloso de sus nuggets, aunque no lo admitiera. Si eso pasó por mi mente es que en verdad el panorama parecía mejorar, ya que nunca he sido un experto en el optimismo, pero la voz cortada de Nagase me hizo percatarme de que algo terrible había pasado.

-Esas... ¡Esas son personas flotando en las olas! –dijo turbada.

Después de esa escena, a pesar de haberla visto distante, no pude concentrarme en la misión como hubiera querido. Por un momento lo que sucedía fuera de mi cabina era todo negro, como si no estuviera ahí. Sólo podía ver a aquellas personas en el infierno; su carne contrayéndose y luego resquebrajándose; oír sus lamentos. Guerra era aquello. Escenas a las que más vale acostumbrarse, y para las cuales pensé estar listo; pero no lo estaba. El resto del combate es algo que no podría siquiera explicar en toda su forma. Más bien lo deformaría entre la realidad y mi propio mundo en el que me encontraba. Por más que intento, las veces que derribé un avión, las ordenes que di, los misiles que evadí… sé que todo eso lo hice, pero me es imposible relatarlo. Recuerdo el final de la batalla. La restante y ya menguada flota yuke se retiraba, y debajo de nosotros había solo humo, fuego, fierros doblados y desolación. Lo único de lo que podíamos sentirnos felices es de haber llevado aquello al mejor termino posible: haber ganado, y que gran parte de nuestra flota siguiera su curso. Pero yo dudaba que a eso se le pudiera considerar ganar.

Chopper

-…Había acabado. Finalmente, lo que parecía imposible había sido logrado en un par de horas. La Tercera Flota Naval resistió el ataque, con perdidas que… bien, pudieron haber sido muchas más. Nos retiramos camino aquí, a Sand Island. Si algo me hizo feliz es que los tres logramos salir de todo este desastre con vida. Lo expresé a medio camino.

Uno, dos, tres… Uno, dos, tres aviones. Cuéntalos hombre. Todos estamos volviendo a salvo. ¡No puedo esperar a contarle al Capitán Bartlett una vez que lo saquen del océano!, fue lo que dije con entusiasmo.

Si, hemos hecho un buen trabajo, me respondió Nagase, seguramente con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque obviamente no pude verla. Kid no dijo nada al respecto, así que pensé en formularle una pregunta que me imaginé le gustaría.

Oye Kid, ¿se siente bien ser el líderazo?

… Hum…, fue lo único que le salió con lo que me pareció fue un suspiro.

Vamos, relájate. Lo hicimos bien, le dije. Aunque me costó trabajo decirlo, porque yo mismo no me sentía muy bien. Fue algo duro, pero si yo me pongo serio, ¿quién subirá el ánimo entonces? Y pese a mis intentos, después de eso Kid no dijo ni una palabra en el trayecto. Preferí dejarlo. De todas formas tiene fama de taciturno, así que no me preocupé en demasía. Y bueno, como sabemos el Cap no ha vuelto, así que no he podido contarle nada como tenía planeado. Espero que esté bien. De lo que estoy seguro es que Nagase no está tan bien con ese respecto. Pero en fin hombre… eeh… ¿Genette, verdad? Lo siento, creo que heredé los olvidos de la familia de mamá. Como sea, heme aquí contándote lo sucedido… ¡Más te vale que me hagas famoso! La verdad tengo un sueño garrafal y aun necesito ir a una entrevista con el jabón.

-Hehe, sí, te agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo. Una última cosa… ¿Quién será el jefe de escuadrón mañana?

-No gastaría mi energía preocupándome por eso si fuera tú. Nosotros sólo somos un escuadrón auxiliar, así que Su Alteza el Teniente Coronel tan sólo bajará a tierra firme y tomará el mando. Eso es todo… ¡Phew, amo este sonido! Me tranquiliza, si… Dormiré bien esta noche.

-Hey, oí que aquella que le rompió el corazón al Capitán hace quince años era una Mayor en el ejército yuke.

-Si, hice mi tarea. Éramos aliados en ese entonces. Hombre, seguramente el Comandante no era muy sutil a la hora de las acusaciones… "¿Hubo algo sospechoso en la conducta del Capitán?" decía. Demonios, soy más receloso de lo que hay dentro de la condenada cabeza del Comandante.

-Si, el Capitán siempre está… ¿Eh?

-¡Debes estar bromeando! ¿Una incursión aérea? ¡Dame un respiro, hombre!

-¿Nos están atacando?... Diablos… ¡Hey… hey! ¡Suerte!... Creo que no me escuchó...


	5. Chapter IV

Capítulo VI

Capítulo IV

First Flight

Lockridge

Para el momento en el que aterrizamos nuestros aviones en Sand Island ya eran alrededor de la cinco de la tarde. Comenzaba a atardecer. Chopper fue el primero en bajar de su avión. Exclamaba que se daría un baño en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Nagase bajó pensativa, como siempre estaba, y no dijo nada; sólo sonrió a las excentricidades de Chopper. Yo tardé un poco más en bajar del avión. No sentí necesidad de bajar tan de prisa. Pero Chopper me llamó la atención y decidí empezar a bajar. En lo que lo hacía, me dio un consejo.

-Hey, Kid ¿por qué no te tomas un baño también? Te veo algo… tenso.

Chopper era un buen tipo. Creo que el sabía perfectamente lo que me tenía agobiado, aunque prefirió no sacar el tema porque no era muy bueno aflorando sentimentalismos, ajenos o personales.

-Sí, creo que lo haré en breve. Gracias.

-Claro hombre. Sin duda yo lo haré también, sudé bastante allá arriba.

-Sí, yo también.

-Bueno, te veo allá. Me voy adelantando.

-Bien.

Una vez que bajé del avión me quedé un momento debajo de él, mirando al mismo. En realidad no estaba pensando en mi avión, ni viendo su trabajo de pintura o sus enormes turbinas. Es donde mi vista se poso el momento en el que me puse a pensar, cuando me sumergí en una laguna mental. La verdad me hundí en la misma que tenía antes de que Chopper me sacara de ella. Nagase fue hacia mí, pero no la noté hasta que me llamó la atención.

-Blaze –me llamó

-¿Eh?... ¿sí, Nagase? –dije distraído, volteándome hacia ella.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Uhm… sí –le respondí soslayando su mirada, lo cual denotó mi nerviosismo. Había momentos en los que no lograba quitarme ese sentimiento de desconfianza general que había cargado mucho tiempo. Yo sabía, incluso con certeza, que podía confiar en ella, pero aquel sentimiento aun tenía resonancia en mí. Supongo que no sabía como empezar a deshacerlo. Ella hizo un comentario al respecto, como leyendo mis pensamientos.

-No tienes que decirme nada ahora, y si quieres nunca tendrás que hacerlo. Pero algunas veces es bueno hablar algunas cosas. Sabes que estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Me quedé unos segundos mudo. Habré parecido tonto, no lo sé, pero no me salió nada inmediato. Entonces la mire y le dije:

-Gracias… Kei. ¿Crees que podríamos hablar en el comedor más tarde?

-Cuando quieras –me respondió sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa, aunque fue tan leve que, otra vez, no sé si la notó-. Hey, hum… sé que es tonto, pero… sigo preocupada por el Capitán. Ya debe estar aquí, pero…

-Seguro que está bien.

-Lo sé, pero… es extraño que no se haya presentado aquí, ¿no crees?

-Quizás le están haciendo algún chequeo medico. Pero vamos a preguntarle a Pops, ¿te parece?

-Sí.

En los hangares siempre estaba un hombre cuidando de los aviones y con el cual ya estábamos familiarizados. Lo conocíamos como "Pops". Era un experto en mecánica de aviación; aquellos aviones que le tocaba a él arreglar funcionaban de maravilla. Él, de hecho, nos había enseñado algunas maniobras aéreas. Era un buen piloto. Me gustaba charlar con él de vez en cuando. Era un tipo cincuentón, algo barrigón y que siempre tenía una bonachona sonrisa. Estaba vestido con su usual traje azul con las también usuales manchas de aceite sobre el, y esbozó una de esas sonrisas al vernos. Aunque noté algo peculiar en él, no presté mucha atención a ello.

-¡Hey! Chicos, me alegro que estén bien –nos dijo llevando el trapo que sostenía en sus manos a su hombro-. Oí que estuvo muy ajetreado allá en el puerto.

-Sí, fue difícil –contesté

-Pero vienen en una pieza, es lo que importa.

-Sí, afortunadamente –dijo Nagase con prisa-. Por cierto, ¿cómo está el Capitán Bartlett?

-Uhm… De ese lado no hay tan buenas noticias –pronunció borrando lentamente su sonrisa. El oír esas palabras atribuló a Nagase en cuestión de milésimas. Pops lo notó e intento calmarla.

-No empiecen a preocuparse tan pronto. No lo encontraron, pero eso no quiere decir que…

-Nos debimos haber quedado ahí para esperar al equipo de rescate –le interrumpió Nagase.

-De todas formas hubieran tenido que dirigirse a St. Hewlett, Nagase. No hay nada que pudieran hacer. Pero creme, he sido su amigo durante muchos años. Presiento que está bien. Es más, estoy seguro de ello –le dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella. Nagase bajó la mirada, suspiró y susurró:

-…Eso espero…

Se retiró pasivamente, con sus brazos entrelazados sobre su pecho. Se notaba su turbación. Y también la culpa que la inundó.

Grimm

Estaba a punto de retirarme a los comedores para cenar, tomar un baño y hundir mi cara sobre la almohada. Había sido un día movido, y si lo fue para mí, no me imaginaba cuanto lo habría sido para todos los que se habían movilizado en combate hoy, incluyendo a los tres pilotos del Escuadrón Táctico número 108, mejor conocido como Wardog, y al cual tenía aspiraciones de unirme en un futuro no demasiado cercano, ya que aún no completaba si quiera el primer entrenamiento. Y sin embargo, sucedió ese mismo día que tuve mi primera experiencia aérea de verdad, y fue en aquel escuadrón.

Sonó la alarma y toda la calma que había ya en los hangares se esfumó en un santiamén. Llegaron los tres pilotos del Escuadrón Wardog que apenas hacía un par de horas habían llegado de la agotadora misión en St. Hewlett. Los vi abordar sus aviones con determinación en sus miradas, pero el cansancio, tanto físico como mental, era ineludible. No pude mas que sentirme inútil. Traté de ayudar a los mecánicos, pero no habiendo muchos pilotos a los cuales darles avión no se necesitaban muchas manos en ese campo. Al cabo de un momento salí para ver cómo se elevaba en el cielo anaranjado el último avión del escuadrón Wardog; a ese cielo repleto de incontables aviones enemigos que bombardeaban nuestra base. Uno de mis compañeros me gritó de improviso:

-¡Grimm! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ven acá antes de que te maten, muchacho!

-Tengo que ir a ayudarlos.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡No podemos hacer nada!

-Sí podemos. Sí puedo. He piloteado aviones antes, y sé que les puedo ayudar.

Intentó detenerme, pero mi decisión era irrevocable. Tomé un Tigershark y salí del hangar. Sentí el corazón como un tambor, pero presentía que saldría vivo de ese cielo ya prácticamente nocturno. Con suerte y pronto se lo estaría contando a mi hermano. Apenas salí del hangar, Chopper, uno de los pilotos, lo notó y lo comentó:

-¡Miren el hangar! ¿Quién demonios pudo haber sacado ese afuera?

-Este es Grimm. Estaba en el hangar ayudando a los mecánicos, pero ellos sin duda podrán sin mí. Voy a despegar.

-Ya lo veo que sí, diantre. Todavía ni siquiera sales del entrenamiento de piloto sustituto. ¿No hay por ahí otros pilotos?

-No vi a ninguno –le respondí.

-No hay tiempo –dijo Nagase, la única chica del escuadrón- Vete con cuidado, Grimm. Yo te cubro.

-Eso intentaré. Gracias.

-¡Kid! –le llamó la atención Chopper a Blaze, el Capitán en turno- Grimm viene para acá. No estoy seguro de que pueda manejar esto… ¿Nos quedaremos a observar?

-No, apoyemos su despegue.

-Recibido. Vamos a darle una mano.

-Sistemas de control están… bien. –verifiqué.

-Ahora Girmm es un objetivo clave para el enemigo. Tenemos que protegerlo.

Ya lo había dicho Nagase. Mientras estuviera despegando estarían tras de mi. Pero no iba a echarme para atrás bajo ninguna amenaza.

-¿Quién es ese? ¡Está loco! –gritaron desde la isla.

Supongo que se referían a mí. Agradecí a los mecánicos su buen trabajo y verifiqué los niveles de combustible, así como el asiento eyector y anuncié al escuadrón:

-Este es Grimm. Estoy a punto de despegar. Capitán, ¿puede verme desde ahí?

No recibí respuesta, así que agregué:

-Por supuesto que no, con todo lo que esta pasando allá arriba… Está bien, puedo hacerlo.

-Lo siento Grimm, tenía a un bandido en mi cola y no me dejaba en paz –me respondió-. Te veo perfectamente. Hay un par de enemigos volando cerca de tu posición, así que hazlo rápido. Yo los interceptaré desde aquí.

-¡Recibido! Es un alivio. Lo haré lo mejor y más rápido que pueda.

-Bien, buena suerte.

-Gracias. Estoy en posición de despegue en la pista. Turbinas al máximo.

-¡Vuelve, vuelve acá! –exclamó alguien desde la base.

-No lo detengas. Déjalo ir –dijo otro.

Por fin, cuando el avión se hizo de suficiente velocidad, empecé a despegar. Las llantas dejaron de tocar la pista y estaba empezando a elevarme. Pops ya había despegado hace unos momentos también para defender nuestra base.

-¡Vamos, sube, sube! –me alentó Chopper.

Y así lo hacía, pero me fue difícil. Algo que incrementaba el grado de dificultad eran los numerosos aviones que circundaban arriba de mí y que estaban buscando derribarme antes de que lograra elevarme lo suficiente para empezar a interceptarlos. Pero allá arriba los pilotos del escuadrón Wardog estaban cuidando de mí, manejando la situación de una forma que me pareció poco más que increíble, con maniobras fantásticas y tiros acertados. Me sentí seguro al volar con ellos, que parecían de hierro ante mis ojos, y finalmente alcancé una altitud de 1500 pies. Nagase mencionó en lo mientras que un ataque siempre viene después de un reconocimiento como el que habían llevado a cabo hoy los yukes en nuestro espacio, tanto aéreo como marítimo, y que debimos haberlo esperado. Yo también había pensado lo mismo. Algo sabía sobre estas cosas, principalmente por mi hermano que, notando mi interés, no había dudado en charlar al respecto. El me instruyó en algunas de las básicas artes de la estrategia y la guerra que eran más comunes, tal y como llevar a cabo un ataque después de un reconocimiento o, del lado contrario, preverlo y evitarlo. Como fuere, ya estaban atacando y no había nada que hacer al respecto, mas que defender con uñas y dientes lo que se había convertido en nuestro hogar. Y aunque yo tenía la firme convicción de permanecer en el aire todo lo que hubiera que permanecer, mi cuerpo no pudo evitar temblar un poco y sentí el sudor frío recorrer mi frente. Sacudí un poco la cabeza e informé a la torre de control cual era mi posición.

-Este es el Piloto de Primera Clase Grimm, nombre clave Archer. Torre de control y aeronaves, me uniré al escuadrón Wardog –les informé.

-Esta es la torre de control, recibido. Blaze, cuida de él por nosotros.

-No se preocupen, aterrizará como despegó.

-¡Grimm! ¡Ven acá y cubre mi seis en punto! –me apremió Chopper.

-¡Recibido!

Cubrí su seis y nadie se le acercó mientras acababa con el bandido, el cual intentó despistarlo con un giro pero no logró mas que acrecentar la forma habilidosa en que Chopper lo liquidó. Mi radar captó otro TND acercándose y, tras un suspiro, di un giro con la decisión de hacerle frente y acabar con él. Eran pilotos experimentados; aún cuando sus aviones eran más bien bombarderos, sus maniobras hacían creer que se trataba de un F-14. Al menos eso es lo que percibí en esos momentos, cuando todo parecía inalcanzable. El bandido se mantenía estable en su altura y yo, actuando casi inconscientemente, como si otra personalidad hubiera tomado el control, bajé aproximadamente 700 pies. Subí de vuelta en dirección al avión enemigo mientras mi espalda se hundía en el asiento y mis manos se encajaban en los controles. Mi actual enemigo había predecido mí estrategia y no lo encontré donde esperaba. Volteé a ver el radar y en un movimiento rápido hice un giro Immelmann. Mi avión quedó volando al revés y encontré al bandido justo donde debía estar, pero el giro provocó un acercamiento con él que no preví, así que sin más oprimí el botón y el misil salió. Cuando pasé al avión completando mi giro, el veloz misil ya lo había impactado y pasé rozando las llamas que ocasionó. No pude evitar un sonoro trago de saliva y sentí mi piel como si se despegara de mis huesos. Había sido tan intenso, y… no pude evitar pensar en que oprimir ese botón acabó con una vida.

Me regresé para ver como iba todo, y aunque el mismo desastre reinaba en tierra, en el cielo se veían menos aviones bombarderos. Me desconecté de todo un instante tras los pocos segundos que había durado mi lucha con aquel bandido.

-¡¿Que está loco?! -exclamó de pronto Chopper.

¿A que se refiere? -pensé, pero me di cuenta de que lo dicho por Chopper iba para el Teniente Coronel Ford, que planeaba aterrizar en la dañada pista por falta de combustible.

-¿Segundo Teniente Davenport, es usted? –le preguntó Ford.

-Sí señor.

-Me aseguraré de repórtalo en cuanto aterri-…

Y no pudo terminar la frase. El Teniente Coronel fue derribado mucho antes de siquiera acercase a la pista.

-¡Esta en fuego! –exclamó Chopper- ¡El Teniente Coronel ha sido derribado!

-Rayos –maldijo Blaze-; …No tenemos tiempo, hay una tercera formación acercándose.

-Esta es la torre de control. Nueva ola de bombarderos acercándose. Intercéptenlos de prisa y acábenlos.

-¿Autorizamos lanzar a ese novato a la batalla? Esta base esta tostada, ¿verdad? –refunfuñaron desde la isla.

No presté mucha atención a ese comentario. Yo no sería el mejor, pero no quería impresionar a nadie; quería ayudarles. Y sabía que lograríamos defender nuestra base exitosamente.

-¡Grimm! –me llamó Chopper de nueva cuenta-; ¡Sólo ven acá!

-Yo guardo tu seis. Mantén tus ojos en el frente –me alentó Nagase.

-Recibido.

Cada avión bombardero se venía frente a nosotros. Eran lentos pero poderosos, y estaban muy dispersados.

-Chopper, debemos dispersarnos, pero tú cuida de Grimm –decidió Blaze.

-Bien. Dispersándome para interceptar un bandido a mi izquierda. Grimm, sígueme.

Hice lo que se me pidió y en poco tiempo habíamos derribado a uno de ellos juntos. Me dio gusto poder hacer una mancuerna así, con un piloto tan bueno como Chopper.

-Nada mal, Grimm –me congratuló Nagase-. Sigue así.

-¡Ese tipo tiene manos de oro! –exclamaron desde la isla- ¿Dónde aprendió a volar así?

Bien, ese comentario me agrado más –pensé.

-El enemigo esta confundido, es nuestra oportunidad –propuso Nagase con optimismo.

-Hum, las ambulancias tardarán en llegar –se oyó decir desde la base.

-¿Hay muchos heridos? –preguntó Nagase.

-Algunos. Hasta ahora sólo eso, heridos. Algunos de gravedad. Ustedes dense prisa, vayan por algunos de esos bandidos.

-Siento que te haya tocado conmigo, Grimm –se disculpó Chopper-. Soy un tipo rudo con el cual volar. ¿Crees que puedes seguirme el ritmo?

-¡Está bien, lo intentaré!... Hey… eh… ¿Cuántos aviones despegaron además de mí?

-Un par muchacho, así que da todo lo que tengas.

-Así es, aquí les brindaremos todo nuestro apoyo. Blaze, no dejes desprotegido al muchacho –corroboró alguien del escuadrón aliado.

-Recibido.

-Creo… creo que puedo hacerlo… –dije sintiendo un nudo en el estomago.

-Grimm, no te preocupes, nos tienes a nosotros cuidándote el trasero –me apoyó Chopper.

-¡Gracias! Lo sé.

-Es un combate más equilibrado ahora que estamos nosotros. Hey, y no seré superado por un piloto de reserva –me dijo en son de broma el piloto aliado, aunque yo seguía muy nervioso.

-Eh… brinqué algunos pasos en el chequeo de rutina, pero… todo va bien hasta ahora.

-Chico… ¡RELÁJATE! –insistió Chopper.

-Si, estoy bien.

-Quedan sólo dos bombarderos y tres TND´s. –nos informó Blaze-. Acabemos con esto. Reagrúpense, atacaremos en grupo.

-Reeecibido, Capitán –aclaró Chopper.

-Quiero que tengan cuidado a la hora de derribar a los aviones, ¿de acuerdo? Tú más que nadie, Grimm. Y cuidado con esos misiles también. –demandó el Capitán.

-¡Si señor!

Pronto, lo que parecía haber sido una interminable marea de aviones, se vieron disminuidos a un bombardero que intentaba huir y un TND. Perseguí al TND. Este no estaba huyendo. Me enfrentó honorablemente. Cayó, pero fácilmente los papeles pudieron haber sido invertidos. Recuerdo vivamente haber oído el sonido de sus cuantiosas balas impactar contra mi avión, pero afortunadamente no hicieron más que agujeros en la fibra de carbono. Cuando aquel avión empezó a caer echo una llamarada hacia el mar, en la base exclamaron:

-¡Increíble! ¿Esta es la primera batalla de Grimm?

-¡Mas te vale que vuelvas en una pieza!

-Torre de control a todas las aeronaves. Todos los bombarderos son confirmados destruidos. ¡Gracias por proteger nuestra base, muchachos!

-¡Yeaah! ¡Me estaba hartando de esos tipos! –aseguró Chopper feliz.

-¿Estuvo bien mi vuelo? –le pregunté al Capitán.

-Hmm… Más o menos –me respondió muy serio.

Eso no lo esperaba. Ciertamente me turbó esa respuesta.

-Si señor, tendré cuidado de no sobreesti-

-¡Era sarcasmo, Grimm! Lo hiciste de maravilla.

Exhalé aliviado.

-¡Gracias! Todo fue por su apoyo.

-No necesitábamos preocuparnos de Grimm después de todo –murmuraron desde la base.

Y así fue como realicé la primera batalla de muchas que tenía por delante.

Lockridge

La acción que ocurrió entre las nubes, los giros, las órdenes desde el radio, las humaredas negras provenientes de los aviones impactados por potentes mísiles, el pulso en todo el cuerpo reventando, los pensamientos viajando por la cabeza como una ráfaga mientras los aviones enemigos pasaban a ochocientas millas por hora a un lado de la cabina. Tanta adrenalina me hizo olvidarme del cansancio que tenía; incluso una vez en tierra la fatiga no apareció como uno pensaría, ya que en esos momentos rebobinas aquello que sucedió tan de prisa y lo visualizas lentamente.

Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, me asombré de que hubiéramos sobrevivido cada uno de nosotros a las incontables batallas de aquel día. Incluso Grimm lo había logrado. Ese muchacho resultó, en verdad, tener manos de oro. Cuando bajamos de nuestros aviones, él estaba sonriente, sosteniendo su casco con ambas manos y con el pelo adherido a la cabeza de tanto sudor. Lo vi cuando dio un largo suspiro de éxito, e inmediatamente Chopper fue a darle una fuerte palmada en la espalda, tras la cual Grimm se encorvo un poco, movió los hombros como acomodándolos en su lugar y se volteó a Chopper para agradecerle. Nagase también lo felicitó, aunque ella se mantenía un poco más seria que Chopper, como era usual. Yo me le acerqué después, aunque el tardó en notarlo. Hacía no mucho había vivido el mismo trance en el que él se encontraba en aquel momento. Esos pensamientos detienen el tiempo y hacen lo pasado hace minutos algo surrealista, pero que sin embargo, y sin duda alguna, sucedió.

-¡Grimm! –le llamé.

-¡Capitán! –me contestó saliendo de su trance-. ¡Estuvo fantástico allá arriba!

-No menos que tú. Me alegra que decidieras ir a ayudarnos.

-Sí, bueno –dijo apenado, llevándose la mano detrás de la cabeza-. Sobraban mecánicos por aquí, así que...

-Lo que hiciste hoy fue muy valiente, Grimm. Ahora que el Teniente Coronel Ford fue... derribado, creo que todo esto seguirá siendo nuestra carga inmediata. ¿Estás dispuesto a formar parte definitiva de Wardog?

Creo que lo tomé algo desprevenido. Volteó la mirada y sacudió levemente la cabeza, pero en realidad su respuesta no tardó.

-Claro que sí, Capitán. Sería un honor para mí seguir volando en este escuadrón –

dijo erigiéndose.

-Bien, Gracias. Tu ayuda será muy valiosa.

-Gracias a usted, Capitán –declaró con seriedad.

-Eres un chico muy maduro, Grimm, y apenas te llevo algunos años. Por favor tuteémonos, por lo menos mientras estemos en tierra, ¿está bien?

-Eh, claro... claro que sí –replicó sonriendo-. Sólo resulta un poco difícil. Después de todo, eres nuestro Capitán.

-Nada mas que por Nagase. Y como sea, para ahora se suponía que ya no lo fuera. Pero en fin, creo que deberíamos irnos a descansar.

-Sí, aunque dudo que logre conciliar el sueño muy pronto.

-Te entiendo.

Finalmente, después de un baño más que necesario, nos retiramos a nuestros cuartos. Chopper, por cierto, tenía un nuevo compañero en el suyo. Era el periodista que había ido a la isla por el Capitán Bartlett. Albert Genette, como se llamaba aquel periodista, había perdido la entrevista con el Capitán, pero se topó con una súbita guerra que tendría la oportunidad de seguir más de cerca que cualquier persona de su ámbito.

Yo entonces no tenía ningún compañero, así que una vez que me acosté me quedé pensando, con las luces prendidas y el radio a bajo volumen. Algo que capturaba mi atención en esos momentos era la repentina muerte del Teniente Coronel. Me percaté de que ahora me encontraba yo de la misma forma que estuviera el Capitán Bartlett hacía apenas unos días en la Habitación de Preparación: meditando qué hacer con el peso que descansaba ahora en _mis_ hombros.

Tanto la luz como el radio se quedaron prendidos toda la noche, ya que de un momento para otro me quedé dormido.

A la mañana siguiente fue cuando, aún después de haber dormido numerosas horas, sentí el cuerpo molido y la cabeza hecha un revoltijo. Me mojé la cara con agua fría ya que, pese a la fecha, en Sand Island no se sentía el frío del otoño. Mi estómago protestó por comida, pues no había probado bocado desde la mañana del día anterior, así que lo primero que hice fue dirigirme al comedor, el cual, por cierto, no se había salvado por completo de la destrucción y el fuego de la noche anterior.

-¡Hey, hey! –Oí de pronto a Chopper detrás de mí-; ¿Vas al comedor?

-Sin duda amigo

-Me alegra. Yo tengo que comer algo o mi estómago empezará a comerme a mí como si se tratara de un agujero negro.

La comida la encontré deliciosa, aunque era el mismo menú de siempre que otras veces criticábamos con ahínco. Después del manjar no encontré mucho que hacer. Me quedé charlando un poco con Chopper, pero al rato me encontraba deambulando por los pasillos. Muchos lugares en la isla yacían destruidos y chamuscados por el bombardeo, y otros tantos ya estaban siendo reconstruidos lo más rápido que se podía.

Cuando pasé por la sala de espera de la tripulación, uno de los pocos lugares que estaba intacto, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Nagase estaba acostada en uno de los sillones. Sostenía un libro delgado y con una tapa antiguamente roja pero que el tiempo había decolorado. Detrás del sillón había una amplia ventana por la cual se veía el usual cielo azul y las palmeras de Sand Island. Me quedé observando como se filtraba la luz de la ventana sobre su piel, mientras deslizaba entre sus dedos una de las páginas para cambiarla. Su pelo, lacio y corto, apenas cubría sus orejas con suavidad y se podían ver repentinos reflejos dorados aparecidos por la luz de afuera. Sus ojos –que dicho sea de paso, lucían melancólicos- no dejaban de estar posados en aquel libro, y su estado era de total concentración; tan así era que no se percató de mi presencia. Sentí curiosidad, y de ser por mí hubiera entrado, pero saltaba a la vista que quería estar sola. El resto del día no la vi. En la tarde me había asomado, como un niño curioso, a ver si estaba ahí todavía, pero no encontré a nadie. La noche no tardó en llegar y ya había pasado desde aquel momento en la mañana que no la veía. Fui al comedor. Tampoco estaba ahí, así que agarre mi comida, una mesa lejos de la multitud y comí, esta vez notando que la comida no sabía a gloria, sino al menú de los martes. Supuse entonces que ella querría estar más sola de lo que había imaginado, y no me preocupé demasiado sabiendo de sobra lo que eso es; sólo deseé que para la mañana siguiente pudiera encontrarla para por lo menos preguntarle si se encontraba mejor. Estaba acabando mi comida distraído con esos pensamientos cuando oí detrás de mi una voz femenina.

-Te debo una comida –me dijo.

Volteé con sorpresa. Era Nagase.

-Te prometí ayer que comeríamos juntos –me recordó. Le sonreí y ella puso su charola en la mesa mientras acomodaba una silla para sentarse. Me fue obvio desde el principio que ella estaba dolida por lo sucedido con el Capitán y que se sentía culpable por lo mismo. El hecho de que recordara aquello me alegró mucho, pero no quería que se sintiera comprometida.

-Nagase...

-¿Qué?

-Hm... ¿Estás bien? Si prefieres estar sola, yo…

-Estoy bien. En realidad me vendría bien hablar con alguien, siempre es bueno –me respondió haciendo alusión a lo que me había dicho con anterioridad en el hangar.

Hablamos entonces de cosas cotidianas. Hablamos de las misiones del día anterior, de la comida, de Grimm... Tras una pequeña pausa le pregunté sobre su libro con el que cargaba a menudo. De hecho, en ese momento lo traía consigo.

-Era mi libro favorito de la infancia. ¿Lo conoces?

El titulo era _Una Paloma Azul para la Princesa. _Lo conocía. Alguna vez mi mamá lo había leído, aunque no a mí. Y en alguna ocasión yo lo leí también para alguien más.

-Si. Aunque viene siendo mucho tiempo que no lo leo.

-Igual yo. Y siento que desde entonces ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo.

-La paloma buscaba un fruto, ¿no es así?

-Sí. Quería ayudar a la princesa que había caído enferma. Pero en mi niñez sabía cada verso de este libro, y las hojas desaparecidas son la prueba de todas las veces que lo tomé con avidez para leerlo y releerlo. Ahora tengo sólo vagos recuerdos.

-Aquellos tiempos, ¿eh? Parece que hubiera pasado una eternidad.

-Así es. Se siente como que algo se perdió en la transición –bajó la mirada tras este comentario. Tratando de captar aquella mirada otra vez, yo agregue:

-Quizás, pero... también se ganan otras cosas, ¿no crees?

Me miró y ambos sonreímos. Después hubo una larga pausa. Los dos pensábamos, disfrutando nuestra mutua presencia. No era un silencio incomodo: no éramos dos extraños, sino que en poco tiempo nos llegamos a conocer mejor de lo que muchas personas nos conocían de toda una vida.

-Blaze –dijo de pronto con suavidad.

-¿Qué?

-Dime, tú... ¿estás bien también? Sabes a que me refiero, ¿verdad?

-Ehm... Sí, bueno... Ya estoy bien. Es sólo que...

-¿Sí? –me dijo acercándose levemente.

-No es nada, fue sólo la impresión, en serio.

-Blaze...

Aspiré aire, agache la cabeza y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Los abrí nuevamente, pero no había encontrado las palabras.

-Eso... Tenía ocho años... pero... No importa, Kei. Es mi herida personal. Todo mundo... las tenemos, ¿no?

-¿Es una forma sutil de hacerme saber que no confías en mí? Yo lo comprendería, Blaze. En serio. Pero hay una gran diferencia entre eso y el hecho de que no puedas siquiera hablar de aquella herida.

Me dijo aquello tomándome la mano que tenía yo sobre la mesa. Alcé la mirada para encontrar la suya. En ese momento reconfirmé lo que ya sabía: que podía confiar en ella.

-Confió en ti –le dije finalmente con toda sinceridad-; ...Dios, hace mucho que no decía eso...

Noté un leve movimiento de sorpresa en ella y entonces me tomó la mano con más fuerza.

-Gracias –susurró-. Hablaremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? –y dicho eso se empezó a levantar mientras soltaba lentamente mi mano. Hacía tanto que no me había atrevido a tener un lazo más estrecho con otra alma que el sentimiento que me embargó de poder volver a sentirlo me hizo gritarle apresurado:

-¡Kei, espera!

-¿Hm?

-Espera... –le pedí parándome de la silla-. Quiero contártelo. Por favor.

Ladeó su cabeza y me miró entrecerrando los ojos con suavidad.

-Claro –me contestó livianamente, y se acercó a la mesa de nueva cuenta.

Me senté, tomé un poco de aire y empecé:

-Yo tenía ocho años. Mi casa era vieja; se veía por doquier el deterioro que los años habían causado, pero al fin y al cabo esa pequeña casita en Cobia Hill formaba todo mi mundo. Antes habíamos tenido un mejor estilo de vida, pero mi padre, Derrick, confió en demasía en algunas personas. Desde entonces no quiso tener nada que ver con nadie mas, y el hacía trabajos propios para sustentarnos a mí, a mi madre y a mi hermanita. Yo en ese tiempo no entendía mucho de eso, y no me daba cuenta de lo mucho que me faltaba. Simplemente era feliz.

Mi madre era una romántica, y nunca entenderé que le vio a papá, porque ella era muy diferente a él, pero siempre lo quiso y lo apoyó. Mi padre la amaba mucho, de eso nunca me cupo duda; no podía vivir sin ella. Mi hermanita tenía apenas cuatro años y era la curiosidad con pies; todo le llamaba la atención. Siempre me preguntaba qué era esto y qué era aquello. Su nombre era Sofía, y a diferencia de lo que se podría pensar, yo la quería mucho y siempre quería jugar con ella. Conozco esta novela –le dije mirando su viejo libro-, porque mi madre se lo compró a Sofía. Alguna vez, estando inquieta, se lo leí. –sonreí un poco al recordar aquello, y mencioné-: Podría creerse que se durmió, pero en realidad era tan atenta que lo tuve que leer de principio a fin, y todavía quería que lo leyera de nuevo… –Kei sonrió tiernamente ante la visualización de esa escena. Yo acabé mi sonrisa con un poco más de soltura y seguí relatando:

Y así llevábamos la vida de una familia normal, pero eran tiempos de guerra para nuestro país. Mi padre se quedó en casa porque sufría de una enfermedad que desde hacía ya algunos años le venía atrofiando los músculos y que al tiempo lo acabaría por paralizar de piernas y brazos, así que no llenaba los requerimientos.

-...Viéndolo así, por lo menos se pudo quedar a cuidarlos, ¿verdad? –me dijo Kei en forma de consuelo, y con una pequeña sonrisa que me causó franco sosiego.

-Sí, eso es lo que él decía al respecto. Y como la guerra no pasó desapercibida en los malgastados suburbios de aquella ciudad, habiendo constantes riñas al respecto del conflicto, fue bueno tenerlo en casa. En Cobia se había formado una pequeña colonia belkan. Hasta donde sé, sigue siendo la zona en Osea más poblada de ellos, sin contar North Osea, por supuesto. En fin, yo había oído en las noticias que los belkan que pudieron costearlo habían optado por salir del país porque eran constantemente acosados. Osea se tornó en un campo de batalla. La guerra que explotó en el continente desembocó en miniatura en este país. En la proclamada tierra de la libertad cundía la xenofobia, y todo el país creía tener a Dios en su retaguardia, como si nosotros no hubiéramos tenido nada que ver con que la guerra fuera desatada… Pero, dime Kei, ¿qué hacías tú en ese entonces?

-¿Hum?... Bien, pues…, recuerdo ver exactamente lo que estás diciendo todos los días en la tele. Nos sentábamos mis hermanas y yo en la sala, apiñadas junto al televisor esperando alguna buena noticia. Afortunadamente vivimos muy al norte en esa época, mucho más cerca de las Islas Kirwin que de Belka, y ahí las cosas fueron más tranquilas… en ese sentido.

-Me alegra oír eso. Realmente el centro del país fue el punto más afectado en la guerra. Yo incluso dejé de ir a la escuela después de toparme con una riña en la que casi me vi envuelto. Y nosotros, al igual que tú y tu familia, esperábamos mejores noticias por el radio y la televisión, pero nunca llegaban. Pasaron los meses y la guerra no tenía fin. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos violentos en el centro se hacían menos comunes al pasar de aquellos meses y pronto se hicieron sólo acciones esporádicas de aficionados que se hacían llamar patriotas. Incluso pude reanudar la escuela a mediados de junio, y la vida parecía empezar a normalizarse. Pero tras el incidente nuclear se volvió a desatar la violencia. Todos estábamos anímicamente mal por lo sucedido. Era deprimente la situación, pero era injusto que los belkan de la zona tuvieran que pagar el precio por ello. Era como culpar a un perro por ser perro. No podías culpar a cada belkan con vida por lo sucedido. Pero así lo hacían los numerosos extremistas, y muchas otras personas normales generaron un odio excepcional contra ellos.

Cómo sea, habían pasado un par de semanas desde el incidente. Me fui a acostar con un nudo en el estómago. Tuve insomnio por lo mismo, pero debía ir a la escuela el día siguiente y decidí dar vueltas en la cama hasta lograr dormir. Habrán sido las tres de la mañana cuando los ojos comenzaron a pesarme y estaba por fin logrando algún sopor. Me distrajo entonces el sonido de murmullos afuera. Volteé hacía mi ventana, pero me quedé acostado porque pensé que no sería nada. Algunas pandillas se pasaban las noches por el vecindario, así que me volteé de nueva cuenta para por fin dormir. De pronto oí el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose y volví a voltear con prisa. Oí lo mismo por segunda vez y me paré de la cama. Me asomé ávidamente por la ventana y vi a dos sujetos con pasamontañas arrojando botellas prendidas con fuego a la casa; "¡Váyanse al infierno, basura belkan!" gritaban. No pude entender qué pasaba, pero todo afuera estaba ya envuelto en llamas y para cuando me di cuenta el fuego ya había trepado a mi ventana. Me alejé asustado y unos segundos después la ventana tronó en pedazos por el intenso calor. Estaba engarrotado detrás de mi cama, sin la más mínima idea de qué hacer. El fuego comenzó a trepar más alto y se oía como la madera del techo crujía al pasar del mismo. Con el corazón saliéndome por la boca reaccioné por fin y decidí salir de una vez de ahí, y sin más me dirigí a la puerta. Tenía la perilla en la mano cuando oí un crujido y algo de polvo cayó desde el techo. Miré hacía arriba y para cuando me di cuenta tenía dos enromes trozos de madera en brazas sobre mi espalda. Ni siquiera me salieron los gritos. Segundos después el fuego ya me recorría la espalda y llegaba a mis hombros. Entre la confusión oí a mis padres gritando en el corredor; mi madre decía con decisión que ella iría por mi hermanita mientras él iba por mí y me sacaba de ahí. No pude oír con claridad, pero estoy seguro de que mi padre intentó disuadirla; mi madre era muy terca, así que de cualquier manera no hubiera cedido, pero cuando logré sacar algo de voz fue mi padre quien corrió hacia mi habitación y no tuvo tiempo de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-...Blaze, yo... –me interrumpió Kei aprovechando la pequeña pausa que hice-. Siento mucho oír todo esto.

-Está bien, no te preocupes –le respondí tomando su mano, y proseguí-. Cuando mi padre llegó dio un salto de sorpresa y se abalanzó sobre mí. A costa de sus manos me quitó la madera de encima y después intentó con desesperación apagar las llamas en mí espalda de la misma forma, pero tuvo que recurrir al edredón de mi cama. Logró extinguir el fuego, me tomó sin titubear y bajamos las escaleras que crujían a nuestro paso, oyendo los estallidos que sucedían en los cuartos de abajo e intentando no respirar el abundante humo. Todo eso pasó para mí con tintes de sueño, borroso como tal. Me desmayé a la mitad de las escaleras.

Cuando desperté tenía un tanque de oxigeno a un lado y yacía bocabajo. La cabeza me daba vueltas, pero me levanté bruscamente apenas recordé lo que había sucedido. Sentí entonces el dolor de la carne viva en mi espalda y el roció de agua fría que recorría las heridas. Comencé a respirar con rapidez y enterré las uñas en el pasto húmedo. A varios metros enfrente de mí estaba mi padre, lleno de tierra y lagrimas, como jamás lo había visto. Al voltear a mi derecha vi lo que había sido mi hogar durante prácticamente toda mi vida hecho una nube de polvo y una superficie de escombros chamuscados, con cinco bomberos alrededor apagando las últimas flamas. Pese al dolor físico que sentía, me quedé observando esa escena tan profundamente que creo que podría decir en donde estaba cada trozo de madera quemado y en qué lugar exacto se encontraba cada bombero. Y es que tenía miedo de acercarme a papá, porque sabía que no lloraba por la casa. Así que finalmente fue él quién se acercó cuando notó que ya había recuperado el conocimiento. "Hijo" me dijo en sollozos, y me abrazó con cuidado pasando sus brazos por mi cuello. En ese instante no me quedó duda de lo que había ocurrido; sentí un pinchazo en el corazón y una tribulación infinita... He llorado numerosas veces, pero en aquel momento no lo hice. No lo hice jamás frente a él, frente a mi padre, porque el estaba destrozado, y si me hubiera dejado llevar por el dolor en la forma en que él lo hizo todo se habría vuelto mucho más difícil. Siempre intenté ser fuerte, y aunque lo que pasó será algo con lo que cargaré siempre, he aprendido a anteponerme a ello y a aminorar el daño conforme pasa el tiempo. Él no pudo hacerlo; él literalmente _no podía_ vivir sin ella, y desde ese día se sumió en una profunda depresión de la que no salió hasta que decidió quitarse la vida hace ocho años.

Ahí había terminado. Kei se levantó, fue hacía mí y una vez delante mío se agacho y me abrazó. Me tomó por sorpresa, pero la correspondí inmediatamente.

-Lo siento muchísimo.

-Está bien... –suspiré-. Tenías razón, siempre es bueno hablar las cosas.

Me apartó un poco para poder verme.

-Claro que sí. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Sí, sin duda.

Se quedo viéndome y yo a ella. Después sonrió y volvió a abrazarme. Tras un momento que me pareció corto pero que en realidad habrán sido un par de minutos, se apartó con suavidad.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos –me susurró mirando hacía atrás. Me hizo darme cuenta de que había ya muy poca gente en el comedor y que el reloj marcaba las once de la noche.

-Creo que tienes razón.

-Bien –dijo levantándose y tomando su charola de la mesa-. Hasta mañana, Blaze... Derek.

Me sorprendí un tanto tras oírla pronunciar mi nombre, ya que siempre se había dirigido a mí por mi clave.

-Que duermas bien, Kei. –le deseé instantes después-. Y gracias por escuchar.

-Gracias a ti por confiar en mí –me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta con su natural gracia. Inmediatamente yo me paré de la silla y mientras tomaba mi charola ella detuvo su paso, pensativa.

-Uhm... Derek... –decidió decirme.

-¿Si? –le contesté con curiosidad.

-Mencionaste que eran unos extremistas aquellos que... hicieron eso. Pero como es posible, si tú...

-Es cierto. Olvidé mencionar que sencillamente se equivocaron de casa. Nuestros vecinos eran una basta familia belkan. Había visto a varios niños de mi edad y más pequeños entrando y saliendo de esa casa. Así que... supongo que es reconfortante saber que en el sacrificio hubo una recompensa, porque de otra forma hubieran sido ellos en vez de nosotros.

-Dicen que por algo pasan las cosas. Me alegra que lo veas así, y seguro a tu mamá le gustaría también.

-Sí, seguramente… Por cierto Kei, si necesitas a alguien con quién hablar, sabes que estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

A eso me respondió con una sonrisa y se fue. Esa noche no prendí el radio antes de dormir, porque los mil pensamientos que ordenaba en mi cabeza era lo único que capturaba mi atención. Unas horas después, dormí mejor de lo que lo había hecho en muchos años.

Nagase

Esa noche pensé tanto en la charla con Blaze como en lo que nos traería el futuro. Blaze. Se había abierto conmigo como no lo había hecho con nadie en mucho tiempo. Esas horas a su lado en el comedor fueron más importantes en mi vida de lo que llegué a realizar en esos momentos. Empecé a entender al hombre del cual para mí no habría reemplazo jamás, y sin embargo en aquellos días no tenía mente para nada, si no era para la culpa que ocultaba. Quizás sólo culpa hubiera sido más fácil de sobrellevar, pero si a algo le temía aún más es a haber ocasionado un daño a alguien querido, y era justamente lo que había hecho. Y fusionado con la culpa, el dolor duplicaba su tamaño. Pero suelen decir que lo que no te mata te fortalece. Y desde entonces, volé mejor de lo que jamás creí lograr volar.

Todo por lo que pasamos, todo por lo que _volamos_ en la guerra fue algo excepcional. Como ya dije, el futuro fue algo en lo que pensé aquella noche también, pero en realidad nunca me pasó por la mente que llegara a ser como todo aquello con lo que lidiamos en apenas dos meses. Fue tan rápido. En nuestro presente fuimos venciendo los obstáculos sin pensarlo dos veces, pero en verdad es algo que ahora me cuesta trabajo creer.

Como sea, finalmente caí en el sueño para despertar la mañana siguiente con algo pesado por hacer: Se celebró el funeral del antiguamente Teniente Coronel Ford, ascendido a General de Brigada tras su muerte. En Sand Island se hizo una ceremonia, pero los restos fueron llevados al cementerio de Oured para dar el último adiós. Nos vestimos con los ornamentos para el momento ya que nosotros fuimos parte del convoy fúnebre. Incluso Grimm estuvo presente, pues formó parte de Wardog el momento en el que despegó del hangar el veintisiete de septiembre.

Se le despidió al General Ford con los debidos honores; con sus insignias para llevarlas consigo al otro mundo, la bandera de nuestro país envuelta en su ataúd y flores rojas y blancas en bellos arreglos alrededor de su tumba. El ambiente era pesado y el otoño hacía el día frío. El Comandante Perrault dijo algunas palabras, mientras la esposa del General Ford se aguantaba el llanto. Esto iba a ser un constante déjà vu tanto en Osea como en Yuktobania. Interminables funerales por una guerra tan inútil como todas.

Finalmente dimos un último saludo al General y depositaron el ataúd en la tumba. Inmediatamente después de la ceremonia nos llevaron de vuelta a Sand Island, puesto que con la guerra latente y pocos pilotos que la pelearan, había que estar preparados para cualquier improvisto. Esa noche Blaze me alcanzó en el comedor para comer juntos. Minutos después Chopper nos divisó y se nos unió. Lo encontré bastante pensativo, y por lo visto Blaze también pues los dos le preguntamos, como si hubiéramos decidido sincronizarnos, al respecto. Chopper dejo ir una carcajada por eso.

-Parecen gemelos –nos dijo.

Blaze y yo nos miramos sonriendo.

-Bien, sólo pensaba en el asunto del funeral –nos respondió tranquilamente-; No me digan que ya habían estado en un funeral así.

-No, pero ojalá no hubiéramos tenido esa experiencia tan pronto, ¿verdad? El General seguiría vivo y ni siquiera lo estaría llamando General –opinó Blaze.

-Sí, bueno… Pero todos sabemos el riesgo que corremos, ¿no? –arguyó Chopper algo más serio-. Aunque a todos nos cayó desprevenidos esta guerra... Es un desastre... ¡Ah, pero en fin! Voy por un poco mas de refresco –y se paró ya con una sonrisa en la cara.

Me pareció curioso ese instante de su personalidad, del que enseguida se había desecho diciendo que iba por más refresco.

-Es cierto –me dijo Blaze sacándome de mis pensamientos-; es un desastre. Pero por lo menos podemos intentar que tome el mejor rumbo posible.


	6. Chapter V

Capítulo V

Rock Isn't Everything

Lockridge

Me encontraba en mi habitación con la puerta entre abierta, sentado en la cama baja de la litera y con la espalda recargada en la pared. Apenas se estaba poniendo el sol y mi cuarto aun lograba estar alumbrado por la luz del mismo. Pero yo por momentos ni enterado estaba de qué hora era. Seguía cansado tras las extenuantes misiones del treinta de septiembre, aunque ya habían pasado dos días. Estaba exhausto; no sabía explicarlo pero lo estaba, y no podía evitar cabecear y cerrar los ojos, entrando en una especie de sueño conciente. Según mis planes iba a leer un poco el periódico, y éste seguía sobre la cama como prueba de ello. Cuando Chopper entró a grandes zancadas apenas y lo percibí, pero acabé de abrir los ojos cuando me dijo:

-¡Hey Kid, adivina qué!

-¿Eh? –dije adormilado.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Despierta! Hace un hermoso día. Hasta podrías dar un paseo con Nagase por la playa –me dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¡Ah, no, por nada! –me dijo sin borrar su sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nariz. No pude evitar sonreír un poco también, di un suspiro ronco y estaba a punto de hablar cuando, creo que a propósito de mis intenciones, dijo:

-¡Hey! Mira nada mas, es justo el periódico en el que pronto estaremos.

Se acercó y tomó el periódico. Yo lo vi extrañado y le pregunté:

-¿De qué hablas?

-Te venía a platicar de eso, pero supongo que preferirás seguir durmiendo…

-¡Hey! Está bien, está bien, ya no duermo. Pero dime a qué te refieres, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien, pronto habrá una página entera de éste periódico dedicada al Escuadrón Wardog.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué crees? O mejor dicho, ¿por quien?

-¿Genette?

-¡Claro viejo! ¿O ves muchos periodistas en esta isla?

-Está bien, lo siento; estoy despertando, ¿si?

-¡Vamos! –exclamó empujándome hacía la puerta-. Iremos a comer algo. Tienes hambre, ¿verdad?

-Tengo sueño –le respondí pasando la mano por la cara.

-Hmm… Estaba pensando en traer un balde con agua fría, y creo que es hora de concretar ese plan para…

-¡Está bien! No tienes que ponerte agresivo…

-Es broma, hombre –rió-. Es que sí tienes que ir. Veremos a Genette ahí. Quiere que le digamos algunas cosas, responder preguntas, qué se yo.

-Oh, vaya… Está bien, no he hablado mucho con él desde que llegó.

-Y vamos a resolver eso. No puede perderse de una charla con el Capitán del Escuadrón Wardog, ¿verdad?... Cielos, y eso que la moneda cayó en escudo.

-Sí… Supongo que la vida da más vueltas que esa moneda.

-¡Ha! Deja la filosofía para después, Kid, y vayamos antes de que se nos haga más tarde.

Cuando llegamos al comedor Genette ya estaba ahí, acompañado de Grimm.

-¡Llegan tarde! –nos dijo amistosamente Genette.

-Lo siento –le respondió Chopper-. ¡Es que no podía levantar a Blaze ni con grúa!

-¡Hey! –me quejé yo- No es verdad.

-¡Haha! Es broma, Kid.

En ese momento llegó Nagase y en breve empezamos a hablar. Primero parecía simplemente una comida entre compañeros. Genette no tenía consigo preguntas escritas. Más bien era lo que salía de la charla. Eso me hizo sentir más cómodo; creía muy exagerado estar siendo entrevistado. El tema de la guerra salió a flote, pero no fue sino hasta el final.

-¿Qué opinan de la guerra? –nos preguntó Genette mientras jugaba con su tenedor-. La viven más de cerca que muchos.

Chopper dio un casi inaudible suspiro y, para mi sorpresa, su expresión se tornó algo sombría. Aunque eso fue casi tan invisible como su suspiro fue inaudible.

-Lo que me gustaría saber –comenzó a decir-, es porqué estamos peleando esta guerra en primer lugar. Todos sabemos que las relaciones con Yuktobania han sido muy estables, especialmente desde el 95. Creo que casi cualquier otro país que nos hubiera declarado la guerra hubiera hecho más sentido. Alguna vez oí al Capitán… Al Capitán Bartlett –aclaró-, decir que a soldados como nosotros somos los últimos a los que escuchan. También somos los últimos a los que nos proporcionan respuestas, y eso que nosotros somos los peones a los que mandan a luchar. Pienso que ni siquiera nuestra militar sabe todavía que rayos está pasando…

-Lo único que hacen –opinó Nagase-, es seguir el juego. Guerra es la única salida que ellos ven.

-Aparentemente –reanudó Chopper-. Y a nadie le interesa saber por qué. Diablos, apenas hace quince años estuvimos envueltos en la guerra más grande que ha llevado éste país en su historia, y acabó de una forma tan brutal que ese fue el hasta aquí para todos los países que pelearon en ella. Y en menos de un cuarto de siglo ya estamos envueltos en otra guerra, contra los que fueron nuestros aliados. No hace sentido. Pero al fin y al cabo, ¿que guerra lo hace?

Tanto Nagase como Grimm se quedaron contemplando a Chopper. Y supuse que los tres estaríamos pensando lo mismo. La verdad es que Chopper siempre era un tipo muy alivianado, haciendo bromas cada que la oportunidad se presentaba y sacándole una sonrisa a quien fuera; tenía un carácter fuerte, pero si acaso se asomaba, jamás se mostraba como enojo desenfrenado. Lo que había dicho era muy cierto, y presentaba una faceta de él que ninguno de nosotros conocíamos. Siendo que era bastantes años mayor que yo, y un gran piloto también, siempre lo había respetado; pero ese día logró acrecentar la admiración que de por si ya tenía por él.

-¿Qué opinas tú, Blaze? –me preguntó entonces Genette.

-…No creo que haya más que agregar –le respondí sinceramente-. Sólo hay que aprovechar nuestra posición para que esto marche lo mejor posible.

-¡Ah! –dijo Chopper sonriendo-. Así se habla, Kid. Vamos a dar lo mejor. Y recuerda, no te vayan a freír.

-Y recuerda cuidarte también, Chopper.


	7. Chapter VI

Capitulo V

Rendezvous

Nagase

Habíamos defendido una vez más a la única flota que nos quedaba. Ahora, pese a los intentos, nos quedaba sólo el Kestrel. A donde iba a parar esta guerra; no supe decir en aquellos momentos. La estancia en Heierlark me hizo desenfocarme de eso, por lo menos por unas horas. Ahí estacionamos para recargar combustible. Ese lugar es paradisíaco comparado a lo que hay después. Más allá de nuestro destino yace la puerta cerrada a Belka Norte.

Quince años atrás, los belkan arrojaron siete bombas nucleares ahí para mantener a raya a las fuerzas aliadas enemigas que seguían avanzando, encerrándose a ellos mismos en los fríos valles del norte. Ese pequeño trozo de historia debería ser suficiente lección para todos nosotros. Las siete ciudades belkan cercanas a la puerta fueron vaporizadas y el área local es todavía altamente radiactiva.

Nuestro punto de aterrizaje era en el norte de Osea; antiguamente un cielo para los belkan, pero ahora confiado al gobierno de Osea. Si te refieres a esa tierra por ese nombre enfrente de un habitante local, este fruncirá el seño y te dirá que es Belka Sur.

Como sea, Heierlark significaba mucho para nosotros. Nuestro entrenamiento aéreo tomo lugar ahí, en ese aeródromo. En la base éramos rodeados por cadetes jóvenes, ansiosos de oír historias de guerra. El artículo escrito por aquel periodista Genette llegó ahí más de prisa de lo que lo hicimos nosotros. En algún punto nos habíamos convertido en los pilotos con más experiencia en la guerra entera. Nosotros, los nuggets del Capitán Bartlett.

Ahí nos encontrábamos. Nevaba afuera y la fogata estaba encendida para calentarnos del inminente frío usual en Heierlark. Junto a aquella fogata se habían reunido todos los nuggets de la base para escuchar las historias que tanto anhelaban. Por supuesto, estas de boca del mejor: Chopper. El las contaba sin que le tuvieran que preguntar dos veces.

Chopper

-Bien, si una historia quieren oír, una buena historia les contaré. Y esta pasó ayer, con un día que apenas parecía tal por lo nublado y oscuro. La movida era ésta: Había que escoltar a nuestros portaaviones, los mismos que rescatamos de St. Hewlett, a nuestro mar nacional y usarlos como una flota-base para nuestro contraataque. La verdad es que no era nada. La misión más fácil del mundo. O eso se suponía que fuere. No éramos sólo nosotros, sino que agarraron a cualquiera que estuviera disponible en esos momentos. Movilización general… ¿están escuchando?

-¡Seguro señor!

-…Nuestros aviones llenaron el cielo como una enorme nube de aluminio. No había manera de que el enemigo pudiera atacar. Las reinas del océano lograron llegar a mar nacional. Nuestro trabajo ahora era cerrar la cortina, por así decirlo. Nos quedamos ahí mientras todos ya estaban yéndose. Al fin y al cabo, nuestra espera no sólo nos trajo combustible, sino más problemas.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Calma, calma, a eso voy: Mi radar comenzó a captar lo que sería una incursión enemiga, y claro que los peleles con Cabeza-de-Bloque no lo habían notado. Yo dije:

"¿Cómo pudieron los tarados con Cabeza-de-Bloque no haberlo visto?", y le pregunté a Kid si él también lo había notado.

"Tienes que llamarlo Capitán ahora", me recordó Grimm.

"Sí, sí, sí… ¿Creen que debemos reportar esto?", pregunté.

"¡Enemigos acercándose!", ladró Thunderhead.

"Ya se nos adelantaron…", observó Grimm

Entonces comenzamos a interceptar a aquellos bandidos que venían como una ráfaga a atacar a nuestra flota.

"La visibilidad es pobre –opinó Nagase, pasando con su avión por entre la neblina de aquel oscuro día-. "Es el lugar y el tiempo perfecto para un ataque sorpresa."

D"ispérsense para interceptar a todos los bandidos", nos ordenó Blaze.

"¡Tus deseos son órdenes!... Ah, espera… Pero ya son órdenes… Eh… ¡En fin, recibido!", dije yo al tiempo que más aviones estaban despegando de los portaaviones.

"Muy bien, ya estoy en el aire. ¡Vengan e inténtenlo!", les retó el Capitán Snow.

-¿El Capitán Snow?

-¿Así que han oído hablar de él?

-¡Claro! Debemos tener modelos a seguir.

-Ya lo creo que sí. Y él es uno muy bueno.

"¡Por fin están aquí!", exclamé yo al verlo llegar con otros aviones. Y se imaginaran la acción que siguió de ahí. Hacíamos piruetas en el aire y de repente… ¡Bam! El misil impactaba y flamas y humo se hacían uno con la niebla mientras el avión caía en picada. Después de acabar con la primera ola, Thunderhead nos informó que mientras estábamos en aquella batalla otros aviones estaban lanzando misiles anti-barcos de alto rango a la flota. Desde la carlinga podía ver pasar algunos de esos misiles. Los interceptamos para detener su ataque. ¡Claro que tenían escoltas! Y uno de esos bastardos me disparó un misil. Sólo veía el panel de control parpadeando luces rojizas, y desde el radar el misil que se acercaba cada vez más. No les miento; por un movimiento de milésimas fue que no impacto en mi avión. ¡Fiiuush! Pasó de largo. Fui enseguida tras uno de aquellos bastardos; di un giro veloz a la derecha del avión y para cuando estaba en su ala izquierda éste estaba dando giros locos y echando humo.

"¡Nagase, esquiva!", oí a Blaze desde la radio. Nagase pasó a un lado mío, dando tantas o más volteretas que el avión al que yo acababa de derribar, y pudo esquivar el misil que la perseguía. Hehe, este no le pasó rozando como me había pasado a mí minutos antes. ¡Ella es una experta!

Como sea, una vez que el trabajo sucio estaba hecho, regresamos y notamos que el Buzzard tiraba algo de humo hacia el cielo, pero los tres barcos seguían su trayectoria por las movidas aguas. El Capitán Snow nos felicitó por nuestro trabajo una vez que Cabeza-de-Bloque nos confirmó que el cuadro estaba despejado.

-Pero ahí no acabó, ¿verdad, segundo teniente?

-Veo que están bien informados. El daño que sufrió el Buzzard era irrelevante, porque un misil balístico acabaría por hundirlo a él y al Vulture. Por supuesto, lo ignorábamos. Cuando supimos de la llegada inminente del primero de esos misiles no quedaba mucho tiempo para evadirlo.

"¿Un misil balístico? –se alertó Grimm-; ¿De dónde lanzaron eso?"

"¡Evadan!", ordenó Blaze. De igual manera el Capitán Andersen del Kestrel llevaba a cabo una maniobra evasiva que salvó a su barco. ¿Saben, nuggets? A estos misiles se les considera las armas más peligrosas de la actualidad.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué hay de las bombas nucleares?

-Está bien, no sé si más que una bomba nuclear; no soy ningún intelectual… Quizás Archer les podría decir, hehe… Yo lo que he oído es que un submarino como el Scinfaxi debería poder cargar con hasta veinte de estos bebés. Los pueden lanzar de distancias muy grandes, así que ellos no se ven comprometidos cuando atacan, sino que están cómodamente a decenas de kilómetros.

-¿Y cómo es que ustedes lograron escapar del impacto de aquel misil?

-El primer misil se vio como un haz de luz partiendo el cielo. Los portaaviones habían sido golpeados, pero no sabíamos cuales habían sido los daños. Nosotros nos encontrábamos cerca de los portaaviones y apenas a tres mil quinientos pies de altura, pero por alguna razón el impacto no fue tan poderoso como pudo haber sido, sino que fue sólo una ráfaga. Quizás los yukes estaban comenzando con una amenaza, o qué sé yo. Pero fue suficiente para comenzar a hundir a dos de los tres barcos.

"¡Alguien! ¡Quien sea! ¿Qué está pasando?", preguntó Nagase tras el impacto.

"¡No lo sé! –le respondió Snow- ¡Pero esa ráfaga acaba de aniquilar al Vulture y al Buzzard!"

"¡Segundo misil en camino!", informó Thunderhead.

¡"Maldita sea!... Escuchen, si quieren sobrevivir, entonces suban arriba de cinco mil pies antes de que esa cosa impacte –bramaba el Capitán Snow-. ¡Todas las unidades, muévanse! ¡Kestrel, acción evasiva!"

"¿Qué haremos, Kid? -le pregunté a nuestro Cap-. Yo te sigo."

"No podemos hacer nada mas que trepar. ¡Hagámoslo de prisa! ¡Muévanse!"

¡"El Vulture tomó un golpe directo! ¡Se hunde, se esta hundiendo!", gritó un aliado del escuadrón

"Diez segundos para el impacto… ", nos anunció Thunderhead.

"¡Suban, suban!", nos alentó Blaze. Y supongo que no tengo que decir que logramos escapar del impacto, ¿verdad? A los pocos segundos de él sólo oía las voces desde la radio.

¡"Daño severo! ¡Todos, abandonen el barco!"

"¿Qué demonios fue ese ataque? ¡Era como una lluvia de acero derretido sobre nosotros!", decían.

"¿Cómo llegamos a esto?", se lamentó un aliado del escuadrón.

"¿Cómo… cómo pudo pasarle esto a nuestra flota?", dijo Snow trastornado.

El Kestrel logró eludir el daño con su acción evasiva; si acaso sólo las olas causadas por los misiles lo afectaron. La misión había acabado de una forma insospechada y abrupta.

"Dos portaaviones perdidos… No puedo creer que esto sea lo único que queda de nuestra fuerza", murmuró Grimm.

-Yo todavía me pregunto quién fue el genio que pensó que sería buena idea tener a toda nuestra flota ahí reunida. Y, ahm… Bueno, de ahí llegamos aquí a recargar nuestros aviones, y ahora me encuentro aquí contándoles esta historia.

-Y supongo que no será la única historia que tiene, ¿verdad?

-¿Estás hablando en serio? ¡Debo saberme de memoria unas mil!

Nagase

Todos escuchamos las historias de Chopper esa tarde. Incluso aquellas que nosotros habíamos vivido las escuchamos felices. Ya era de noche una vez que Chopper termino sus mil y un anécdotas y, sabiendo que sólo estaríamos ahí unas horas más, vagué por la base, la cual en cada esquina me traía algún recuerdo. Ahí habíamos entrenado, día y noche. Al ir al comedor recordé la primera vez que había hablado con Chopper; lo conocí ahí, mientras comíamos. Cuando mi mirada estaba posada justamente en el rincón, prácticamente en la _mesa_ donde lo conocí, oí su voz detrás de mí.

-Viejos tiempos, ¿eh?

Sonreí ampliamente.

-¿Quieres comer algo? –le pregunté.

-Claro.

Nos sentamos en la mesa que creíamos era la misma en la que comimos juntos aquella vez, y hablamos principalmente de los recuerdos. Aún éramos nuggets en ese entonces, cuando estábamos ahí.

-Recuerdo que estabas nerviosa el primer día. Temías no poder ponerte a la altura del entrenamiento.

-Sí. Y tú llevabas ya varios días aquí. Me alegra que hayas notado el nerviosismo que según yo estaba ocultando tan bien.

-¡Hehe! Bueno, no era tan notorio. Pero es de esperarse, ¿quién no estaría intimidado? Este trabajo es difícil, cualquiera lo sabe. Además, llegar y no conocer a nadie…

-Sí –respondí riendo-. Viniendo de una familia de puras mujeres; ¿genial, no?... Creo que sólo habíamos tres mujeres en ese entonces… Fue todo un cambio para mí.

-¡Ahora tienes que soportar a puro macho!

Entre risas le dije:

-¿Soportar? ¡Tengo tres grandes compañeros!

-¡Ah, sí! Sé que lo somos. Sobre todo yo –quiso presumir. Se hizo una pausa y sonrió. Sus ojos dieron un repentino destello mientras se posaban en la mesa. Pregunté curiosa:

-¿En qué piensas?

-Tú eres una gran compañera también, Nagase. Sé como eres, y te cuesta darte cuenta de eso. Pero eres una pilota excepcional; no dudaría en decir que mejor que yo. Es tiempo de que empieces a notar todas tus cualidades. Prométele al viejo Chopper que lo harás, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin poder evitarlo había bajado mi mirada hacia la mesa mientras decía eso. Finalmente lo miré y le dije:

-Tienes mi palabra… –medité un momento y agregué riendo-: Pero no creas que estoy de acuerdo con la parte de "mejor que yo", ¿eh?

-Sí… Creo que exageré, ¿verdad? –me dijo con una sonrisa que pretendía ser la de un presumido. Después nos quedamos ahí por dos horas; dos horas en las que nos olvidamos de todo nuestro escenario actual. Los recuerdos eran tan frecuentes en la platica que prácticamente los vivíamos de nueva cuenta.


	8. Chapter VII

Capítulo VII

White Bird

Nagase

Se nos solicitó llevarnos con nosotros a todos aquellos inexperimentados pilotos de Heierlark en nuestro regreso a Sand Island. Tan sólo los ocho pilotos perdidos aquel día de septiembre cuando aun ni siquiera estábamos consientes de nuestra próxima entrada a la guerra fue una perdida estridente. Aún teníamos pilotos, pero contándolos a todos resultaba en una cifra un tanto desalentadora. Muchos antiguos pilotos de los portaaviones habían caído en el ataque a St. Hewlett y en otras recientes batallas en las que no habíamos participado. Cuando estábamos a mitad de nuestro camino a Sand Island, Chopper opinó:

-Hombre, deberíamos agradecerle a Pops por esto

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Grimm

-Porque él es el que nos enseñó tan básicas maniobras aéreas. Ahora podemos liderar a todos estos nuggets.

Tú lo haz dicho. Estos pilotos tenían apenas un tenue conocimiento sobre vuelo, mucho menos en rellenar tanques a medio vuelo, así que tuvimos que parar en cada base del camino. No podía creer que tuviéramos que mandarlos a cuidar la costa occidental.

Tras un vuelo continuo y apenas una noche de diferencia con la misión anterior, se nos llamó para atender una batalla más. Pero esta vez era distinto. Por lo menos para mí.

El Arkbird había sido una especie de pacto de paz. Una forma de comprobar que las naciones, aunque distintas en incontables aspectos, podían estrechar las manos y forjar con las mismas, y con un trabajo conjunto, un símbolo de paz y unión. Siempre le había seguido la pista a este enorme pájaro blanco. Tal cual la paloma de Picasso era esta estación espacial. La verdad es que este suceso despertó en mí una férrea inspiración que me había acompañado siempre y había plasmado en mí lo que mucho tiempo había buscado: Un sentido concreto para la vida.

Como sea, este enorme pájaro blanco sería ahora usado para la inesperada guerra. Recuerdo bien aquel Centro Espacial. La catapulta electromagnética fue construida conjuntamente por Osea y Yuktobania en su esfuerzo por hacer una estación espacial internacional. Nuestro Presidente anti-guerra había usado los fondos excedentes que vinieron de recortar nuestra defensa para construirlo, pensando que todo estaría en paz. El Arkbird había sido construido como el primer paso para la realización del proyecto de la estación espacial. Había dejado su orbita y estaba apenas abajo para rozar la atmósfera. Estaba esperando al SSTO que estaban a punto de lanzar del Centro Espacial. Se suponía que fuera un "puente de paz" que se elevaría al espacio. Dejó de serlo. Aquella maquinaria, hecha en un primer lugar para una misión pacífica, sería usada para nuestro contraataque.

Pelear contra los enemigos que rondaron aquel día el Centro Espacial fue una misión que… bien, una misión de contrastes. Debía hacerlo, y lo hice. La misión fue exitosa, pese a algunos daños a la estación, y el SSTO logró trepar el cielo. Todo había salido tan bien; pero mi sentir ante eso era contrastante. El pájaro blanco se elevó de nueva cuenta, con laceres en sus alas. Era una vista conmovedora. En mi corazón, sin embargo, deseaba que no fuera usado en la guerra.


	9. Chapter VIII

Capítulo VIII

Unexpected Visit

Lockridge

Volvimos a Sand Island desde la base McNealy dejando una agotadora misión atrás. Traíamos con nosotros a la mayoría de los nuggets de Heierlark. Sentí pesadumbre por ellos, y guardaba la esperanza de que de alguna forma la guerra se detuviera o que se suscitara un milagro que acabara con esto. Eso obviamente no pasaría. Pero algo que sosegaba aquello era pensar que ellos harían orgullosos aquella tarea, y si llegara a pasar, no había mejor manera de morir que haciéndose a la idea de que la muerte es sólo un paso más, y si enfrentas a esta como parte de un sacrificio se vuelve más valiosa que la vida misma. Ellos lo sabían al igual que yo, y eso lo sé porque me aseguré de ello antes de partir de Heierlark. Íbamos camino al hangar y, antes de separarnos para subir a nuestros respectivos aviones, paré mi marcha. Ellos se detuvieron también.

-Recuerden algo –les dije.

Uno de ellos, mayor que los demás y sin duda mayor que yo, me dijo:

-¿De que se trata, Capitán?

-Se los digo como compañero, y no como superior. Hay una frase con la que me topé años atrás y que en ciertas ocasiones me ha ayudado a conservar la calma… _Dulce et Decorum Est, Pro Patria Mori… _Es dulce y glorioso morir por tu patria. Quizás ya la habían escuchado. Bien, teniendo a alguien a quién proteger, alguien por quien lo darían todo, la lucha no se hará más sencilla, pero ustedes se harán más fuertes. Va más allá del país. Es proteger a las personas que amamos en él lo que importa. Tomen eso en cuenta.

El mayor del grupo sonrió y, poniendo su mano en mi hombro, se limitó a decir "gracias". Tras devolverle la sonrisa, el hizo la suya más amplia y se retiró a su avión haciendo un ademán a los demás para que siguieran su ejemplo. Al llegar a McNealy todos ellos se quedaron en espera de salir a ayudar en la misión, pero el Comandante de la base decidió que de nada serviría mandar a tan jóvenes cadetes. No pude evitar pensar que si de jóvenes se trataba teníamos a un muchacho de 19 años en nuestro escuadrón, pero como fuera el comandante me quitó una carga de encima al decidir aquello.

Llegamos a Sand Island al anochecer. Los nuggets se bajaban de sus aviones, hablando y hablando sobre lo concerniente a la guerra y sobre todo hablaban de que ellos seguramente entrarían en batalla muy pronto. Yo esperaba que para la siguiente misión el Comandante Perrault tuviera un criterio parecido al del Comandante en McNealy y decidiera no mandar a los nuggets a la batalla. Pero conociendo a Perrault no dudaría en enviarlos a la primera oportunidad, así que decidí ir a hablar con él en cuanto bajé de mi avión.

-¿A dónde tan deprisa, Kid? –me preguntó Chopper.

-Ahm… Voy a hablar con el Comandante; sólo sobre algunas cosas técnicas.

-¡Hombre! Si fuera tú no iría. Yo aprovecho cualquier oportunidad para no tener que ver u oír a ese tipo.

-Bien, el deber llama. No tardo.

-Estaré en el comedor y tomaré tu charola por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, en quince minutos, ¿bien?

-Ya rugiste. Ahí nos vemos.

Esos quince minutos y más se fueron en esperar al Comandante para que me atendiera. Pasaron otros cinco minutos y ya estaba bastante molesto, teniendo que estar parado ya que era un pasillo estrecho y sin sillas. Momentos después, el Capitán Hamilton, un hombre joven de pelo rubio que era la mano derecha del Comandante salió de la oficina y me preguntó:

-¿Qué se le ofrece, Capitán Lockridge?

-Hablar cinco minutos con el Comandante Perrault. Es sobre los recién llegados pilotos.

-El Comandante está en plena llamada telefónica. Es un hombre ocupado y la guerra nos tiene a todos yendo y viniendo. Si lo desea pude hacerme saber a mí su problema.

-Preferiría hablar directamente con el Comandante.

-Bien, que así sea –dicho esto entró a la oficina de nueva cuenta. Estuve ahí por lo menos media hora más, incomodo al pensar que quizás Chopper seguía esperando en el comedor. Finalmente se abrió la puerta de la oficina. Hamilton me dijo que podía entrar y me adelanté a la puerta mientras él salía. El Comandante estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, con varios papeles desparramados que intentaba poner en orden.

-Que sea breve –me dijo. Con suerte para mí, parecía estar más malhumorado que de costumbre.

-Es sobre los pilotos de Heierlark. Quisiera saber cual es el plan respecto a ellos.

-¿Plan? ¿Cuál plan? Servirán en cualquier batalla que necesiten servir, eso es todo.

-¿Los mandará a la primera batalla que acontezca?

-Si es necesario, sí.

-¿Necesario en qué medida? ¿Una emergencia?

-Todas las batallas son una emergencia.

-Sí, y en la mayoría de ellas sería mandarlos a una muerte segura.

Tras eso me vio con una de esas miradas características de él, molesto quizás porque no había logrado deshacerse de mí.

-¿Tiene ases bajo la manga, Capitán Lockridge? Si entiende lo que eso significa. Porque si conoce pilotos más experimentados de los cuales yo no esté enterado, puede estar seguro de que no mandaré a estos cadetes a ninguna batalla.

Resoplé con una pequeña sonrisa y respondí:

-Entiendo su punto, Comandante. ¿Puedo dar el mío?

-¿Y cual es, Capitán?

-Mi punto es que estos cadetes entorpecerían mis acciones y las de mi escuadrón. Tendríamos que estar tras de ellos, intentando evitar que los maten, cosa que le aseguro que no lograríamos en plena batalla –me detuve un momento para pensar las consecuencias de lo que diría a continuación, pero lo dije sin más-: Si tiene cierto uso de lógica, Comandante, estoy seguro de que puede darse cuenta de que estaría logrando un por qué más para avergonzarnos de nuestra militar… de la que usted es una parte muy importante.

-¿Quién lo diría? Salió igual de impertinente que Bartlett... Tendrás el rango de Capitán, pero eso no es más que por azares del destino. Si quieres jugar a que eres muy importante, no lo hagas en mi presencia. Yo soy quien toma las decisiones aquí, y no dejaré que un mocoso con delirios de grandeza me diga qué hacer. Esos cadetes están ya en nuestras filas y serán usados si yo así lo quiero, así que acostúmbrate. Ahora, largo de mi oficina.

-Comandante, no estoy jugando a nada. Yo y mi equipo somos muy importantes, y quisiera dejar eso en claro. Si no quiere pelear esta guerra solo, le recomiendo que nos empiece a tratar con respeto.

El comandante crispo el puño que tenía sobre el escritorio y me miró con una mirada camaleónica que de nublada furia se tornó algo más tranquila. Pensé que iba a explotar en ese instante y hasta me veía siendo arrastrado por dos enormes sujetos de seguridad. El Comandante dio un suspiro como si intentara poner las cosas en orden y no abalanzarse sobre mí para ahorcarme. Tras ese suspiro, me dijo:

-Esto quedará en tus registros permanentemente. Ahora, si no quieres acumular más manchas en tus papeles, te sugiero que nuestra plática acabe aquí.

Sin mirarlo siquiera salí de la habitación. No que me importara mucho aquella mancha; más bien, cuando me hube alejado del lugar, me detuve a pensar lo que recién había pasado en esa oficina. El Comandante era un tipo al que la mayoría de las personas en la base criticaba por su forma de tratar a los demás, y seguramente su carácter se hacía más agrio con la situación actual. No podía decir que en ese sentido no fuera igual conmigo. Nos habían mandado a misiones que apenas tenían días de diferencia y me encontraba fastidiado. Necesitaba liberar eso y supongo que esa fue mi forma de hacerlo. Pero no me sentí muy cómodo al haberme dejado llevar así, cuando en realidad Perrault no se había comportado mucho más allá de como lo hacía comúnmente, y decidí evitar volver a tener roces de esa índole que pudieran intervenir con lo más importante en esos momentos: la guerra. Y, al fin y al cabo, aquel roce no hizo que los nuggets se libraran de participar en la batalla que se venía.

Llegué al comedor en seguida, estando seguro de que Chopper ya no estaría ahí y dispuesto sólo a tomar cualquier cosa para comer. Divisé con sorpresa a Chopper sentado, con los brazos cruzados y bostezando. Estaba distraído viendo para otro lado, ya que cuando me acerqué no se dio cuenta.

-¿Chopper?

-¿Eh? ¡Hey!

-¿Cómo es que no te haz ido? Ha pasado casi una hora.

-¿Una hora? Vaya, no pensé que hubiera pasado ya tanto tiempo.

-Hey, lo siento mucho; el Comandante estaba algo ocupado.

-¡No hay problema! Ya que estás aquí, te acompaño a comer. Y, por cierto, ¿qué hablaste con él?

-Sobre los nuggets. Intenté convencerlo de que ellos son demasiado inexpertos. Pero creo que… estuvo lejos de funcionar.

-Cielos, ¿por qué no me sorprende? Pero no te me achicopales, Kid. Ya vez que Grimm resultó ser un piloto tan digno de estar en Wardog como nosotros. Con suerte y los nuggets se las podrán arreglar.

-Sí. Y con un poco de suerte más, quizás la primera misión a la que vayan no sea tan peligrosa –suspiré-. Aunque creo que sería demasiada suerte, si la comparamos con la que hemos tenido.

-¿Estás bromeando? Kid, hemos sobrevivido a todo esto sin el Capitán Bartlett, y siendo sólo nosotros cuatro. Vamos, a eso yo lo llamo suerte. Sin contar que no eres taaan mal Capitán después de todo.

-Sí –dije sonriendo-. Hey, siendo sinceros; al principio no confiabas en mí, ¿verdad?

-¿Quién dijo tal cosa?... Bueno… no tanto así como no confiar… ¡Pero que quieres! Eres el Kid. Al principio me pareció extraño, es todo. ¡Ah! Pero como sea, siempre serás Kid, aunque seas el mejor o el peor Capitán, aunque llegues a General.

-Seré Kid no importa qué, ¿eh?

Chopper sonrió pero bajó un poco la cabeza. Yo sabía en qué estaba pensando.

-¿Crees que esté bien? –pregunté.

-Sí… Es duro de roer ese Capitán. Estoy seguro de que lo veremos pronto –contestó con confianza.

-Y le enseñaremos todo lo que hemos aprendido.

-¡Hehe! Cuenta con ello.

Siendo que habíamos vuelto relativamente tarde a Sand Island, Chopper y yo pronto dejamos el comedor para ir a nuestros cuartos. No sabiendo en qué momento tendríamos que volver a la acción, era de sabios la decisión de descansar lo más posible; o al menos eso me dijo Chopper. Le tomé la palabra sin dudarlo ya que además de fastidiado estaba cansado.

Como era usual, llegué a mi cuarto y prendí la radio. Siendo terco por herencia, busqué algo bueno que oír durante varios minutos. Finalmente decidí que también sería de sabios poner un disco en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo. Me acosté y noté que el sueño se había ido momentáneamente, así que no me quedó más que esperar a que volviera. Mientras esperaba creí haber escuchado un "toc, toc" en la puerta, pero con el ruido de la música y las pocas probabilidades de que alguien tocara a mi puerta a esas horas lo ignoré por completo; hasta que lo volví a oír. No imaginé quién podría ser. Quizás Chopper me lanzaría un pastel a la cara en cuanto abriera la puerta. Bien, había que arriesgarse, así que abrí. Me topé con la pequeña figura de Nagase a la luz del pasillo. No pude mas que decir:

-¿Kei?

-¿Interrumpo? –me preguntó enseguida.

-Eh… No, no. En absoluto. Pasa.

Entró al cuarto con pequeños pasos, con un tenue aire de inseguridad. Volteó a ambos lados levemente, inspeccionando el lugar. Al verla ahí parada sentí algo inusual. Por un momento me pregunté que sería, pero no tardé en darme cuenta. Estaba nervioso por el sencillo hecho de tenerla ahí. Sacudí la cabeza para pensar con más claridad y caí en la cuenta de que yo debía decir algo, así que le pregunté:

-¿Está todo bien, Kei?

-Sí –respondió volteándose hacia mí. No respondió nada más, pero parecía estar intentando hallar algunas palabras. Me adelanté para que no se sintiera presionada.

-¿Quieres hablar?

-Ya te ibas a dormir, ¿verdad? Dejémoslo para después –dijo yendo hacia la puerta. Me desalentó esa respuesta, así que respondí con rapidez:

-Por algo viniste, Kei. No creo que tengas mucho sueño, y tampoco lo tengo yo.

No respondió. Sencillamente sonrió y se sentó en la orilla de la cama con actitud más suelta.

-¿Bon Jovi, eh? –dijo mirando el radio.

-Sí. Me empezó gustar desde que estaba en el vientre de mi madre. En serio, a ella le gustaba. Me decía que lo escuchaba cuando estaba embarazada de mí.

Kei rió levemente y yo mismo me sentí mejor al verla más desinhibida. Hablando trivialidades se fue una hora, hasta que la platica paró por algunos minutos. La mirada de Kei, que apuntaba al suelo, lució de pronto húmeda y triste.

-¿Kei? –le pregunté acercándome. Ella giró su rostro para que yo no pudiera verlo. Me acerqué más y tome su barbilla entre mis dedos, girando su rostro con cuidado hacia mí. Sus ojos estaban lagrimosos y no miraban los míos. No sabía exactamente que la tenía afligida, así que en vez de decirle cualquier cosa la comencé a abrazar. Soltó sus lágrimas y estas llegaron pronto a mi camiseta. Hasta que hubo llorado todo lo que tenía que llorar fue que se comenzó a desprender lentamente de mí. Quitó las lágrimas en sus mejillas y sus ojos rojizos por el llanto miraban hacia el suelo. Sin mirarme a mí, de pronto pronunció:

-Creo que lo tuve guardado demasiado tiempo.

Me límite a acercar mi mano a su rostro y limpiar su mejilla. Sus ojos por fin vieron los míos.

-Gracias, Blaze –susurró. Miró luego hacia la cama con lo que percibí era duda y después volteó a verme.

-¿Quieres… quedarte? –le pregunté. Ella asintió y se recostó. Pronto se durmió, cosa que yo ni siquiera intenté, porque sabía que no lo lograría. En toda la noche me di tiempo para pensar en que podría haber hecho que ella se sintiera así. Me percaté de que la conocía menos de lo que hubiera querido ya que no daba con ninguna razón que me pareciera la indicada. Y en realidad no había un motivo muy sólido, sino que se trataba de varias cosas que la aquejaban, y ahora me doy cuenta muy fácilmente. Toda la fuerza emocional que había desplegado hasta entonces se tambaleo aquella noche. El resto de la guerra, ella siguió siendo un ejemplo de fuerza y valor.


End file.
